Mysterious Love
by Ariday
Summary: A young hybrid witch sets out on a quest to find about her past, present and future. On her way, she becomes friends with an infamous wizard who also seems confused about his past.
1. Prologue

My name is Daphne De Lune. I am a descendant of the Lunar Coven. Now I'm not just an ordinary witch, I'm more of a hybrid. My father is the son of a great leader from the Lunar Coven, my mother a beautiful Pureblood witch. I have lived quite a while. I don't know how long a while is and I remember nothing of my past. I appear 15 years old and attend my 5th year at the school of Hogwarts. At times, I seem to lose control of myself and I am afraid that one day I will really hurt someone. My father gave me a necklace that he considers special; he wears a ring made from the same material that my necklace is made from. He made me promise to never ever take it off and I will keep that promise. I was told that maybe Hogwarts is the place where I can find answers to the many questions I have about my past, present and future. I have quite a few friends...and maybe some enemies. This is where my story begins...


	2. Good Morning

Daphne! Daphne! Wake up!"  
"Mmm...5 more minutes."  
"Ugh! Levicorpus!"  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Put me down! I'm up! I'm up! What's the deal?"  
"We'll be late for class!"  
"So?"  
"Come on Daphne you've been up all night and you finally decide to sleep in the morning?"  
"But it's only 6 a.m!" I said half asleep.  
"So?"  
"Fine! I'm a go shower."  
I opened the water and waited a while. I got in and felt the nice warm water against my pale cold skin. I hate sleeping at nights. So many wonderful creatures and places to explore, why waste my time sleeping. Mornings, now that's a problem. How I loathe mornings. This is the time I usually take my time to "sleep" when I actually rest. After I was done, I got out of the bathroom and dried my hair. I wasn't surprised to see that Hermione was already done and ready to go to class.  
"Finally!"  
"Blah." I replied. Hermione just looked at me wit a funny expression on her face. I just laughed at her expression.  
"...I'll be in the common room, I'll wait for you there."  
"Hahahaha...ok."  
She left and I finished drying my long black hair. I looked through my drawers for my uniform. I looked in front of the mirror to see how I looked. I've always admired the way my green eyes matched my heart shaped face. I grabbed my wand and my robe and headed downstairs.  
"Hey Crookshanks! Bye Crookshanks!" I said when I opened the door to let Crookshanks in. I was at the common room and saw Hermione sitting in front of Ron and Harry.  
"Good morning!" I said in a cheery voice.  
"Hey" said Ron.  
"'Morning" replied Harry.  
"Can you take any longer?" teased Hermione. I laughed at her remark.  
"Breakfast anyone?"  
"Sure" said Harry.  
"I thought you'd never ask!" said Ron.  
I could see Hermione roll her eyes and giggle. We headed to the Great Hall with Hermione next to Ron, who was next to Harry, who was next to me. Ron and Hermione were busy arguing about some of Ron's flaws.  
I giggled continuously at every flaw, no doubt Hermione had some flaws of her own, but knowing Ron, he wouldn't dare.  
"Haha" chuckled Harry "You have a cute giggle."  
"...thanks?" I replied, Harry just smiled and I could have sworn I saw him blush.  
*Ahem* I heard Harry clear his throat.  
"So...did you sleep well?" asked Harry changing the subject.  
I simply smiled and lied. "...yea, I did." But the truth was I didn't go to sleep at all. I couldn't! It was Impossible for me to sleep! But I couldn't tell Harry that...I had to keep a low profile. We entered the Great Hall and where one of the first few to arrive there so we sat down at our table.  
"It's called studying! You should try it sometimes!" Hermione told Ron slow as if he were a deaf. She is so funny sometimes. We got to the Gryffindor table and I sat in between Harry and Ron, and in front of Hermione. I wasn't really hungry at the moment, so I just ate a small bowl of oatmeal. I don't think anyone noticed my appetite. I was bored and began to play with my breakfast. I guessed I zoned out that I didn't hear Hermione ask me a question.  
"Daphne? Hello?" said Ron as he waved his hand up and down in front of my face. Then someone poked me on my side, and as a reflex, I grabbed their hand. I looked up and saw that I had gotten Harry's hand and instantly let go of it. I felt my cheeks go red as I looked into his beautiful green eyes.  
"Oh...sorry Harry" I said a bit embarrassed.  
"That's some grip you have there" stated Harry holding his wrist. and smiling  
"What's your first class?" asked Hermione a bit louder.  
"Charms" I replied, still lost.  
"We should get going then" said Hermione. So, I assume she has Charms also.  
"Sure."

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione.  
"What was all what about?" I asked. *hahaha that sounds confusing* I thought in my head.  
"You...zoning out..."  
"Oh...I was...err...thinking!" I smiled.  
"Really? About what if I may ask?"  
*darn! what to say...what to say*  
"Uh...what we are going to do in Charms today?"  
*ugh! that sounded more like a question, but I guess it was enough to convince Hermione.*  
We entered the classroom and sat at the front of course. Professor Flitwick came in and the rest of the class seemed pretty interesting. That is until I got to Flying. I thought I would be alone in this class since Hermione had Transfiguration and I didn't know what classes Ron and Harry had. It turns out Harry also has Flying the same period I did. The downside was that we were stuck with a few Slytherins. Unfortunately, "some" of those Slytherins had to be Draco Malfoy. Oh how I despised him. I'm pretty sure Harry felt the same way. Apparently Madam Hooch was running a bit late.  
"Hey Daphne!" said Harry, sounding both happy and excited. I winced. How I loathed my name. I thought it was a boring name.  
"Don't...don't call me that." I breathed.  
"Uh...well what can I call you?" asked Harry confused.  
"Dee will be just fine." I winked.  
"Alright class!" said Madam Hooch. "Today we will play a game of Quidditch."  
Since Madam Hooch thought Harry and Draco were the best players, she chose them as team captains. Both Draco and Harry stepped a few feet apart away from each other on opposite sides of the field and began choosing team mates. Harry was the first to begin choosing team mates.  
"Daphne" called Harry; I laughed and walked to his side.  
"Haha...I know. Sorry I meant Dee" said Harry as Draco was calling Crabbe out.  
"Jimmy."  
"Goyle."  
"Katie."  
"Pansy."  
They finished calling out players and the game began. I was chaser for Harry's team. Pansy was chaser for Draco's team. Pansy and I didn't get along well. She always tried to find was to hurt me, physically and emotionally that is. I looked around for the quaffle and I caught a glimpse of Harry looking at me and Draco zooming past him.  
*swoosh* Went the quaffle past me and Pansy went after it. I followed the quaffle too. Pansy and I were neck to neck with the quaffle in between us. Pansy slowed down and tried to push me off my broom. I heard Madam Hooch blow the whistle and I looked up to see that Harry had caught the snitch. The class was over. My next class was Transfiguration.  
"Good game" I praised Harry, who just chuckled and blushed.  
"You weren't so bad yourself."  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
"So, what do you have next?"  
"Um...Transfiguration."  
"Oh...well then I guess I'll walk you there, I think Ron just had that class."  
We arrived at the front of Professor McGonagall's class and to my surprise Ron and Hermione were walking out of that class.  
"Oh hey Daphne" said Ron.  
"Dee" corrected Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at me confused, I nodded my head.  
"...Dee?" asked Ron.  
"Yes."  
"Uh...ok?"  
"What do you guys have next?" I asked.  
"Arithmacy" they all replied.  
"Oh...well see you guys at lunch.  
*man! I guess I'll be alone in this class.* I stepped inside the class and sat somewhere in the middle.  
"Good evening class" said Professor McGonagall.  
"Good evening professor" replied the class. I thought it was funny because we sounded like zombies.


	3. Class

Since none of my Gryffindor friends were here, I sat in the middle row, next to Cedric. I had forgotten he still attended Hogwarts since we haven't seen each other in a while. He and I were like really close friends, best friends I'd say, since the beginning of first year. Since we've known each other for a while now, he's the only one that knows about my "identity". He is such a loyal friend.  
"Hey" he smiled.  
"Hey"  
"Today we will be transforming a beetle into a button."  
*Oooh that sounds like fun.*  
"You will each pair up into groups of two and help each other out."  
Cedric of course was _my _partner, we always were.  
"Hey Ced want to be my partner?" I teased.  
"Oh, I'm working with Dean today"  
I looked at him puzzled.  
"Haha I'm just kidding! Of course I'll work with you. There's no need to ask."  
"Awhahaha" I replied as I punched him lightly on the arm. No wonder Ron looked bored, he was probably stuck working with Hermione.  
"Vera Verto" said Cedric. I laughed because the spell didn't come out as it was suppose to.  
"It's pronounced _Fera Verto"_ I corrected.  
"Very well Ms. De Lune. Five Points for Gryffindor" said Professor McGonagall. I smiled proudly.  
"Nerd" teased Cedric.  
"Oh whatever just because you couldn't do it."  
"Oh can't I? Fera Verto" said Cedric proudly. Soon enough his beetle turn into a button.  
"Excellent Mr. Diggory, five point for Hufflepuff"  
*Nyeh* I stuck my tongue out at Cedric, he did the same.  
We finished our part and waited for the rest of the class.  
"So what class did you have before this?" asked Cedric.  
"Flying"  
"Cool, did you guys play quidditch?"  
"Yup"  
"Whose team where you in?"  
"Harry's" I said proudly. "What did _you _have before this?"  
"Charms"  
The bell rang and we gathered our things and headed out the class. Cedric and I headed out to lunch. Along the way we ran into Harry. He had a jealous/confused expression on his face. I guess he thought there was something between me and Cedric because we kept shoving each other jokingly as we were walking. However, Cedric was more like a brother to me.

"Harry?" said Cedric with a friendly smile.  
"Cedric" said Harry in a hurt tone.  
"What's up?" said Cedric.  
"Oh...I was...just on my way...to uh-" said Harry as he looked down on the floor.  
"Go where?" interrupted Cedric.  
"I was going to get something I forgot in Professor Flitwick's class." said Harry as he walked to his left. I thought he'd walk in between me and Cedric so I moved to the right. I was in front of Harry, accidentally blocking his way as we stared at each other's eyes that seemed to last an eternity. Cedric then pulled my robes towards him so I wouldn't stand in front of Harry to let him pass.  
After Harry left, there was a long awkward silence between me and Cedric, so I decided to end it. At the beginning of 5th year, Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament would be held here at Hogwarts. He then introduced us to two other schools. Beuxbatons, a girls school from Cannes. How the boys drooled over them and the girls from Hogwarts had nothing but jealous faces. Then came Durmstrung, an all boy's school. Some girls thought the way they walked in took their breath away. I laughed seeing Hermione look at a particular guy. I don't think Ron noticed because he was busy looking at the Beauxbaton girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table. After every one settled down, Dumbledore announced that students, at the age 17 and above were allowed to compete in the tournament. So I thought I should ask Cedric if he would be one of those students.  
"So...are you thinking about being in the Triwizard Tournament?"  
"Actually, I think I might do it."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, what do you think? Should I compete?"  
"Um...well, I've heard many things happen at each task, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you but if that's what you want, then I'll be there to support you" I smiled looking into his eyes.  
"Thank you Daphne" he smiled back as he stretched his arms out to hug me.  
"Your welcome" I said as we were embraced.  
We entered the Great Hall and I spotted Hermione in the Gryffindor table reading and Ron, in front of her eating. Cedric noticed Pansy walk towards us, so he thought it wouldn't be safe to let me walk to the Gryffindor table alone, even if it was as close as one foot away. Cedric knew how much Pansy and I didn't like each other. I looked at Pansy and she glared back at me with a stern expression.  
"I'll take you to your table" said Cedric looking at Pansy and the other Slytherin's while wrapping his arm around back, directing me to the Gryffindor table.  
We arrived at the Gryffindor table in front of Hermione and behind Ron. Hermione looked up, closed her book and saw me and Cedric.  
"Hey" I said.  
"Oh, hey Daphne...uhh where's Harry?" asked Hermione looking shocked.  
"He said he had forgotten something and went to go it" I replied. "Yea...why do you ask?" I asked worried and looked back at Cedric who was still standing next to me.  
"I thought...never mind" murmured Hermione looking at Ron with a concerned expression.  
"So...were you going to eat?" asked Cedric.  
I, as usual had zoned out. "Huh? Oh! Yea, thank you" I said as I sat down next to Ron.  
Hermione was still looking at Ron, who then stood up and left.  
I looked at Hermione who just smiled like nothing was wrong. She then opened her book and kept reading while she waited for me to finish eating. After I was done eating, we went to our next period.  
We entered the classroom and Hermione spotted Ron and Harry. They seemed to really be discussing something important. Hermione proceeded to the front of the room and I followed.

I tried to talk to Hermione during class, but obviously that wouldn't happen for two reasons. One we were at the front of the class and two she wasn't going to listen to me because she would be paying attention to the professor. I really couldn't wait for class to end. I guess Hermione noticed my impatientnes when I started shaking my leg up and down waiting for the bell to ring. She turned to me and I smiled pretending to ignore the fact that I was beginning to annoy her. I might have been distracted with other things until I got bored so I thought it would be best to start paying attention.

The bell finally rang. "Finally!"

"What was that about? Did you even pay attention in class?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, I did. Who knew witch hunts were epic fails!" I smiled. She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

We stepped outside where Ron and Harry where waiting for us. Our next class Care of Magical Creatures. This was by far my most favorite class of all. I was always keen on learning about any creature roaming the grounds of this planet. I was too excited that I forgot to talk to Hermione about what happened during lunch.

"Hurry, hurry!" I shouted at the trio behind me. *gosh they walk slow. **maybe you walk fast, remember they are just humans.** ugh! humans are slow*

We arrived at Hagrid's Hut where I saw these beautiful bright creatures that shined under the sky. My eyes widened in awe.

"Good evening class, today we'll be learning 'bout Unicorns. Everyone in groups of four gather 'round a Unicorn."

I went over to unicorn and stood besides it as Harry, Hermione and Ron followed.

"Right then, we'll begin identifying the Unicorn, someone from each group please tell me what kind of unicorn you have in front of you."

I studied mine for a while and noticed that it was an adult male unicorn.

"Alight, who's going to tell him what kind of unicorn it is?" asked Ron looking at Hermione.

"I will!" I said.

"Everyone agrees?" asked Harry looking at Hermione.

She nodded her head as well as Ron.

"Do you know what kind of unicorn it is?" asked Hermione.

"Of course. It's an adult male." I said.

Harry and Ron looked at me then to Hermione. She nodded her head once again.

"On to the next group. What kind of Unicorn is it? asked Hagrid to the group before us.

"Umm…a female foal?" replied the Hufflepuff.

*no. a female adult*

"Actually 'tis a female adult."

*told ya*

He turned to our group. "Third group. The first group got it right, second group got it wrong, and what will your answer be?"

"It's an adult male." I replied proudly.

"Very well."

There were three more groups after us. Those groups didn't do very well in identifying their Unicorn either. Then we had to name the uses of a Unicorn.

"Next, we'll learn 'bout the uses of a Unicorn. Does anyone know?"

Hermione was one of the first to raise her hand.

"Yes Hermione."

"Well, there's the Unicorn hair, the Unicorn horn and the Unicorn blood."

"Very good. Now can anyone tell me what we these three things are used for?"

"Oooh! Oooh! Professor!"

"Yes, Daphne, since you seem so keen to share, why don't you tell us about the uses of a unicorn."

"Well, the Unicorn hair is often used in wands as a core, or potions for that matter, as well as the Unicorn horn. However, the Unicorn blood is used to keep a person near death alive. But they will only have a cursed life, a half-life."

"Very good Ms. De Lune, looks like you know much 'bout unicorns."

I nodded my head as my cheeks started turning red.

"Would anyone like to ride the Unicorn?"

My group looked at me and I shook my head.

"I think Harry should ride it" suggested Ron. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I think Harry should ride it." I smiled looking at Harry as he started to turn red. Each person from a different group got onto the Unicorn they were working with. They got to ride the Unicorn around the forest. Harry got on and went into the forest. I admired the way he rode it around the forest. I could feel Hermione and Ron just staring at me. I turned to look at them and they quickly turned away from me and pretended to look at something else.

"Wicked!" said Ron as the Unicorns began to run around. I laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. After the ride around the forest, it was time to go to our next class.

"I'll see you in the common room 'Mione." I said as she nodded her head and walked opposite directions. Defense Against the Dark Arts was my next class. This was a class I also looked forward to. My aunt said it would help me in the future, that is if I'm ever in and danger. I laugh at this, it seems as my family has the rest of my life planned out.


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

I entered the classroom to see that I was stuck with a bunch of Slytherins, including Pansy and Draco. Other than that I guess I was okay with being in the class because Professor Lupin was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is a pretty cool Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but there is something peculiar about him...I can sense it. Today we would learn how to duel. I was both excited and kind of nervous at this. I was excited that I would be able to show Pansy what I could do...but I was nervous that I might hurt someone.

"Everyone must pair up with someone from a different house; that way you would have more of a chance to get to know people from other houses" said Professor Lupin.

*great*

Mostly everyone was already paired up with a house other than Slytherin; if I didn't hurry up I would most likely have to be paired up with Pansy.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Professor Lupin.

*no*

"Ms. De Lune do you have a partner?"

"No sir"

"Anyone else that does not have a partner?" asked Professor Lupin as Pansy raised her hand.

*oh geez, this will be interesting* I thought as Pansy and I walked towards each other. She seemed bothered by the idea that she had to duel with me, that's what she gets for raising up her hand.

"We will begin by disarming your opponent, wands are ready? When I count to three. One, two, three!"  
"Expelliamrus!" I yelled as well as most of the class and Pansy's wand went flying behind her. I smiled proudly as I waited for Pansy to get her wand.

"Excellent job, 5 points for Hufflepuff"

"Very good Dean, 5 points for Gryffindor"

"Well done Ms. De Lune, 5 points for Ravenclaw"

"Good Draco, 5 points for Slytherin"

"Now we shall try again until everyone gets it right and is able to block it."

"Expelliamrus!" said Pansy trying to hit me but luckily I blocked it.

"Expelliamrus" I said and Pansy had to go get her wand once again. I could see it in her face that she was getting pretty mad because she couldn't disarm me.

We did this like a few times until the bell rang. I was walking to the common room when I was stopped by Cedric.

"Hey Daphne" he said as he stretched out his arms and to hug me.

"Hey Cedric" I said as we embraced.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Common Room. Why?"

"Oh. No reason, I was wondering if you were going to see the students enter their name in the Goblet this evening?"

"Of course I am" I smiled as I looked into his eyes and I could feel myself slightly blushing.

"I'll see you then" he waved as he walked past me.

I continued walking until I got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Fairy Lights"

I went inside the common room to see that some students were already there. I went to my dormitory where Hermione was. Just then I remembered what I wanted to talk to Hermione about earlier.

"Oh hey Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Um…earlier in lunch… what's up with Ron and Harry?" I asked not knowing how to phrase my question.

She sighed and replied "It's…the...err…tournament."

I looked at her confused. It sounds like she was hiding something.

"What about it?"

"Well they are arguing about who will be chosen for the tournament and the tasks they will have to do."

I was naïve, it sounded like she knew what she was saying and besides its Hermione, and she wouldn't lie to me...would she?

"So what class did you have right now?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin taught us how to disarm our opponents."

"Speaking about Professor Lupin, you know I think there is something weird about him."

"That's what I was thinking too! Call me crazy but there is like this presence I feel about him…like he's not human."

"Yea, but other than that, he's a pretty good teacher, unlike Lockhart." Hermione and I both hated Lockhart; his way of teaching wasn't really good. I don't think he even know what he was doing himself.

"Anyways are you going to the Great Hall to see the students enter their name in the Goblet?"

"Yea, I am."

"What about Ron and Harry?" I asked enthusiastically.

She laughed, "Yea, I'm pretty sure their going too."

There were still a few hours left before this evening, so I thought maybe in the meantime I should do my homework.

"Daphne? Can I ask you a question?" asked Hermione sitting on her bed with a book open on her laps.

"Uh, sure? What's up?" I said laying down my quill and turning around from my seat.

"Well err umm I was wondering if umm…do you like Harry?" she asked tapping her quill on her book.

"...you mean as a friend? Of course I do" I said interrupting her before she could answer.

"Well no, not as a friend, perhaps more than a friend?"

"I uhh well err no. No I don't like Harry more than that. He's just a friend" I lied.

*ugh! what am i doing? i can't lie to hermione!*

"Is that so..." said Hermione disappointed.

*sigh*

"Hermione I love Harry more than anything. But I just don't happen to have enough courage to tell him..."

"Well…let me tell you something. This is only between you and me ok?" said Hermione in a hushed voice leaning forward from the bed.

"What is it?"

"Harry feels the same about you." When she told me that I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to jump up and down, dance around the room shouting 'he likes me! he likes me!' but that didn't happen. My eyes just went wide open. I guess she saw this because she had a faint smile.

"H-He told you?" I asked nervously.

"Well umm it kind of slipped out from him."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember during lunch today?"

"Yea? What about it?"

"Well you know how you were with Cedric?"

"Yes...but I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

A heavy sigh came from Hermione. "He thought that something is going on between you two."

"He what? Never! We're just friends. Well he's more like a big brother to me you know?" I said standing up from my seat.

"Well Harry will be relieved to hear that" said Hermione in a relieved voice.

"Is that why Ron and Harry were actually avoiding me?" I asked sitting back down on my chair.

"Yea...sorry about that."

"...it's ok. It's not your fault. Hmm…I should talk to Harry shouldn't I?"

"Yes. I think you should"

"Oh but I can't...I'm too shy."

"It'll be ok."

*sigh* "Why can't you ask him to talk to me?" I asked Hermione in a pleading voice.

"Because Daphne, Harry is stubborn and you know that."

"Ha, I guess your right. Oh fine! I'll talk to him…but how about after today?" I laughed nervously. Hermione just glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. *grr* "Come on Hermione. It's not that easy."

"I know its not, but the sooner the better."

"Yes, yes I get it." I said defeated. I felt I should take this time to talk to Hermione about my secret besides liking Harry, but I was a bit tired so I decided I should take a nap instead. I learned to act as human as possible once in a while so no one would suspect anything of me. I gathered my things and stacked my books neatly on my desk. I walked droopily to my bed and let myself fall asleep.


	5. Nightmare

It was a beautiful night the full moon was shining through the night sky. I couldn't go to sleep so I went decided to go outside the castle. I started walking quietly out the room so I wouldn't wake up Hermione. I went out the dorm and into the common room. I walked past the warm fireplace and out of the portrait hole. It was quiet inside the castle, even the portraits were sleeping. I was wandering around thinking where to go when I found myself in the Forbidden Forest. I was trying to find my way out because it isn't called the "Forbidden Forest" for nothing when suddenly out of no where this horrible stench filled the air and I could've sworn I heard something or someone call my name. I was getting a bit anxious out so I kept walking but the scent kept getting stronger and stronger. I wasn't looking where I was stepping when I tripped on a log. I tried to get up but I think my leg was caught on a vine. I don't know how I broke free but as I steadily rose from the ground I felt something in front of me I looked closely and found myself face to face with a wolf. I gave the wolf a menacing glare but it seemed to look right pass me. The wolf began to stand up on its hind legs and ready to attack. The moonlight lit just enough through the forest for me to realize that this wasn't just any wolf it was a werewolf. Just as it was about to attack me I woke up from that horrible nightmare.  
It was time to go to the Great Hall. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked at my reflection on the mirror and I looked scared. That nightmare seemed so real.

"Ready?" asked Hermione as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yea." I said trying to hide my emotions I guess it worked. I decided not to say anything about it either; instead I should talk to Dumbledore.

We walked to the common room where Harry and Ron where waiting and where Crookshanks was sleeping on the couch in front of them.

"Hey you guys" I smiled.

"Hey" said Ron.

"Hey" said Harry not trying to look up.

"Ah! Wait! I forgot something!" said Hermione just as Ron had stood up from his seat ready to leave.

"Ugh!" hesitated Ron. I laughed as I sat down by Crookshanks. I was petting the sleeping Crookshanks pretending not to notice that Harry was looking at me. Harry was about to speak when Hermione came back from the dormitory.

"Okay let's go" said Hermione I looked at her hand to see that she was carrying a book. I shook my head and began to walk out of the portrait hole.

The first few minutes walking to the Great Hall were pretty awkward. I thought I should begin to start a conversation before Hermione began to talk.

"So Ron did your brothers end up deciding to trick the Goblet?"

"Umm...I'm not sure."

"Hmm what would you do if they do end up putting their names in the Goblet and win the tournament?"

"Of course he'd finally have enough money to buy a decent home" said Malfoy from across the hall with Pansy next to him, she smiled at his remark.

I scoffed and glared daggers at both of them. "Watch it Malfoy. You wouldn't want to spend your Christmas holidays with a broken body part now would you?" I threatened.

I took a step forward and Hermione let out a squeal as Harry who was standing to my right stopped me by putting his arm in front of me just like a police does when they don't want anyone near the crime scene. Pansy took a step back and looked frightened. Malfoy looked shocked but then regained conscious.

"Is that a threat?" asked Malfoy in a cocky voice.

"No it's a promise!" I replied. Pansy laughed at what I had said.

"Oh I didn't know half-breeds could be sooo feisty" said Pansy looking at me as if she knew my secret.

"Half-breed? How dare you!" I yelled. I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me as I began to turn slightly red.

"It's true then."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Oh they don't know?" asked Pansy looking at me purposely trying to make me mad.

"Enough!" I yelled. Just then Professor Dumbledore appeared.

"Is everything alright?" asked Professor Dumbledore looking towards me.

I looked at Pansy and Draco; both looked like they were having fun. "Yes Professor we were just heading to the Great Hall" I replied.

Harry looked stunned and put his hand on my back directing me to keep walking to the Great Hall.

"Wow you really do have the characteristics of a Gryffindor" commented Ron. "Thanks..." I replied.

*dam it parkinson! i swear i'm going to them both if i ever get the chance!* I thought as we continued walking to the Great Hall.

I finally realized that we had arrived at the Great Hall when Hermione tapped me on my shoulder. She gave me this looked that said "when?" as she turned from me to Harry. I just smiled and tried to hide my blushing cheeks away from Harry and Hermione's glare. I turned around and saw Cedric walking into the Great Hall with his friends. They all had their hair soaked. I assumed they where outside in the rain. Cedric turned towards my direction and he waved to me. I waved back. Then I turned back to the table and Hermione was looking at Harry who pretended not to see me wave at Cedric. Ron was just staring at the blue flames of the goblet as people entered their names. We walked towards the Gryffindor table to sit down and watch others enter their names. After a few names came some Durmstrung boys. I turned to Hermione and she turned to the Durmstrung boys. Victor, the seeker for Bulgaria walked flaunty to the goblet giving a few glances to Hermione. She was practically blushing the whole time. I put my hand over my mouth to cover my stifled giggles. I stopped when Cedric was being encouragly pushed by his friends. I looked at him as if he were some insane hero that was courageously putting his life on the line for others. I admire him he is such a good friend I would die if anything happened to him. I clapped as well as his friends after he had put his name in the goblet. Then came in a few Veelas each walking like runaway models to put their names in the goblet. I admire these Veelas too they may look like a bunch of stuck up dumb blonde bimbos but they must have some courage to put their name in that goblet, that or they are just trying to get the guys attention. Hermione must have noticed too because she looked like she could've slapped them all knowing how dangerous the events where. We stayed at the Great Hall for a while. Hermione was sitting on the corner of a bench next to Ron though it looked like they were flirting with each other. Harry was sitting opposite of them and I was sitting a few inches away from him in the same bench looking at people putting their names in the cup. I must have dazed off because I had forgotten all about my nightmare like it didn't happen at all.


	6. Professor Lupin

I got up and walked towards Hermione keeping my gaze where she was. I had to keep my concentration so I wouldn't forget where I was going or what I was going to do.

"Hermione, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Uh huh" said Hermione as she nodded her head with a puzzled look on her face.

Hermione's Point of View:

I was at the Great Hall watching people enter their names in the Goblet and talking to Ron. Then from a distance I saw Daphne walk towards my way. I was a bit worried; she looked like she was in some sort of trance. I think there is something she is not telling me. It's like she's not entirely human.

"Hermione, I have to go. I'll see you later" said Daphne in a concentrated tone of voice.

"Uh huh" I just nodded.

Daphne's Point of View:

I walked out of the Great Hall and headed to Dumbledore's office. I turned a corner and continued making my way towards the front of the first steps of the stairs. I began climbing the steps when I heard a crackling noise above me.

"Ooh getting into trouble now are we?"

"Shut up Peeves! Go away!" I snarled as I kept making my way to Dumbledore's office.

"Wandering at nights isn't that what you always do?" said Peeves trying to annoy me. *doesn't he always try? ugh! i'm really not patient with this guy and he is getting on my nerves!*

"Peeves! I swear if you don't get away from me right now I will hurt you!" I threatened.

"Bahahaha! You! Hurt me! Not a chance dolly face!"

I laughed. "Excuse me?"

"You can't hurt Peeves." he said in a haughty voice.

I stopped walking and just then in a flash I took out my wand and pointed it at him. "Wanna see?"

"Feisty!" replied Peeves as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke followed by his nuisance of laughter.

I laughed to myself and continued to walk.

"Stop right there!" said a slow cold voice behind me. I did as I was told, but I didn't turn back. "Where do you think you're going?"

I slowly turned around and saw Professor Snape standing there in the middle of the hallway walking towards me. He was still standing a few feet away from me when I answered his question.

"I have to see Professor Dumbledore sir." I replied trying not to sound in a hurry or anything.

"Really now?" said Professor Snape in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes" I replied staring into his cold dark eyes.

"I heard about the incident this afternoon. Care to explain?" He said returning the gaze I gave him in a stiff sort of matter.

*oh he would hear about any 'incident' involving that stuck up malfoy!*

I didn't say anything but I just kept my gaze looking straight into his eyes showing no fear. He did the same. Just by looking at him, he seemed to slowly understand what was going through my mind. He broke away from my glare as if he remembered why he had stopped me and backed a few inches away from me.

"Don't let it happen again. They aren't the only ones who know what you are. If I were you, I'd be very careful."

I kept a blank expression on my face as he turned around and continued to walk the opposite way from where I was headed.

*what the bloody hell! what are these insane humans talking about! it's not possible! how can they know who or what i am!*

I finally made my way to the entrance of the Headmaster's office. Except that I forgot that that gargoyle wouldn't let anyone in especially without a password.

"Sherbet lemon" I heard an old voice say. I turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore making his way to the gargoyle.

"Miss De Lune. What a pleasant surprise."

"Good evening Professor." I said with a smile in my face.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes sir."

"Come into my office why don't you" said Professor Dumbledore as he was stepping into the gargoyle. I followed. He then walked to the front of a wooden door and opened it. Through that door was his office.

"Have a seat please" said Professor Dumbledore as he seated himself behind his desk.

"Thank you sir."

"So what is it you want to tell me?"

"Professor, I kind of feel like I don't fit in this school anymore."

"Really how so?"

"Well you saw what happened this afternoon. They know what I am and I really don't have a clue how it happened."

"I understand. Your parents and I were great friends. When your parents came to me I promised them I would do everything in my power to keep you safe and your identity a secret and I intend to keep that promise. I'm sure the reason some know what you are is because of who they get their information from."

"You mean like someone who's know me for a long time."

"Something like that."

"Professor I don't understand what you're trying to say." I said a bit irritated.

"Death Eaters." He whispered.

"You mean Pansy's and Draco's parents are Death Eaters?"

He nodded his head. "But where would the Death Eaters get _their_ information from? Unless…Voldemort?" Once again Professor Dumbledore nodded his head.

*i wasn't afraid of saying 'voldemort's' name. there was really nothing to fear about it. except the person behind the name.*

"Is Professor Snape a Death Eater too sir?" I asked nervously, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm afraid he's more than that and he is putting his life on the line because of it. However I think it is very brave of him."

"He's an undercover Death Eater?" I whispered loud under my breath.

"You're a very bright young witch Daphne."

"But why does he do it sir!"

"Love" he simply answered. "The most powerful form of magic that is difficult to understand."

"I see. Sir, this evening before I went to the Great Hall I had a nightmare." I said in a nervous tone, but I finally managed to remember why I was here in the first place. "I was in a forest and there was a wolf. Not just any wolf, it was a werewolf. If I can remember, the wolf seemed as if it were about to hurt me, but it wasn't. It seemed like it was trying to protect me from something or someone." "Sir, Professor Lupin isn't human either is he?" I said trying to connect my nightmare to Professor Lupin."

"No dear, not anymore."

"He's a werewolf isn't he?" I asked in a not to happy voice.

"I'm afraid so" said Professor Dumbledore in a disappointed voice.

"How?"

"Unfortunately our dear Lupin was bitten by Fenrir Greyback."

"Ooh. I know how Professor Lupin might feel." I whispered just enough for Dumbledore to hear me.

"It's ok dear. It'll all be alright. As long as you stick to your daily life, I'll be careful to keep a close watch on Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson."

"Thank you sir" I said as I stood up from my chair and began to walk to the wooden door.

"Anytime dear. Oh and please, whatever we say in this room stays in this room."

"Very well sir." I said and then walked out of the office.


	7. Hello

It was almost eleven o' clock by the time I got out of Professor Dumbledore's office. I decided I should take a stroll around the castle to take my mind off of things. It was a full moon and since my theory about Professor Lupin is now confirmed, it would be safe not to be near the Forbidden Forest. It was a bit dark outside when I saw this dark figure roaming outside the castle grounds. I didn't know whether to satisfy my curiosity or walk back inside the castle. My mind sided with the second choice, but my legs were taking me to my first choice. As I got closer, I could make out what the figure was. It was a human. The presence I felt from Professor Lupin was the same presence I was feeling from this human.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Ah, Ms. De Lune, taking in some night light are we now?"

I smiled sheepishly and responded "I…I…. actually I am."

*there's a full moon tonight and he looks fine. there's something wrong with this picture.*

He smiled back. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir."

"I drank the potion Professor Snape made for me tonight. I'm pretty sure no one would want a werewolf running around the castle."

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

*does he know that i know what he is.*

"It's ok Ms. De Lune I trust that you would keep my identity a secret just as I keep yours" said Professor Lupin as he gave a friendly smile.

"You know?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I know. I've been around and met I've met a few others like you. Though do you mind me asking you how you know what I am?"

"I guess that would be because there was this presence I felt from you and because Professor Dumbledore confirmed my questioning."

"Ah, yes. For a child like you, you sure are very bright."

"Thank you sir."

"Well you best be going to your dorm now. You wouldn't want anyone to be wandering where you are."

"Right. Goodnight sir." I said as I began to walk inside the castle.

"Goodnight Ms. De Lune."

I finally made my way to the seventh floor and I could hear Peeves annoying someone from a distance. It must have been a Prefect. I arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Fairy Lights" I said and the portrait swung open. I walked into the dim lit common room and I saw a couple snogging near the fireplace. It was pretty disturbing. I continued walking quietly to the stairs that led to the girl's dormitories. Through the hallway I saw Crooshanks in front of my dorm room door. He was scratching the door as if he were trying to tell someone to let him in. I walked over to Crookshanks and bent down to pet him for a while.

"Hey Crooshanks. What are you doing out here all alone?" I asked as he purred under my hand. Just then I heard someone come near the door.

"Daphne! What are you doing out here at this time?" asked Hermione in her nightgown.

"Hello Hermione." I said as I stood up and Crookshanks ran into the room.

"Where have you been?" she said with her arms on her hips.

"I went to go talk to Professor Dumbledore then I went to go walk around the castle." I said as I walked into the dorm after Crookshanks.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." I smiled.

"Well tomorrow is Friday, you should be getting some rest. You know you have a Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"Yes mother" I teased Hermione. She kind of wanted to laugh, but she held it in. "Goodnight Daphne" she said as she closed the curtains to her four post bed. "Goodnight 'Mione" I replied as I pretended to slide into my bed.

I waited a while before I was sure that Hermione had gone to sleep. I was bored after a while so I walked around the room. I didn't want to go to the common room after what I saw and I couldn't play with Crookshanks because I'm pretty sure he would wake up Hermione. I finally decided to play with a little ball that looked like the snitch. It was more of a collectible. I had gotten it from the Quidditch store during the summer. I lay on bed throwing the ball up and down when I sneezed and accidentally let the ball fall on the floor.

"Ugh stupid little ball. Where the bloody hell did you go. Lumos." I muttered as I bent down on my knees and hands to look for the ball.

I looked underneath my bed because I thought it had rolled down there but I was way off. The ball was nowhere to be found. I thought maybe I should look underneath Hermione's bed. I crawled across the floor on my knees to her bed hoping not to make any noise. I bent my head down and lifted the cover.

I used my wand as a flashlight to see underneath. I put my wand under her bed but all I saw were books. That caught my attention.

*why would hermione have books underneath her bed* I thought as I pulled the books out.

The title of the first book I dragged out from underneath the bed read: "_Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_". Then I looked at the next book that read "_Voyages with Vampires_" and "_A Vampire's Monologue_".

*what is this! why would she hide books about vampires under the bed! why would hermione hide books under the bed in the first place? they're not even in the required list!*

"Does she know too?" I groaned. I suppose she has figured it out or something because I've never actually told her anything. I didn't want to over think anything so I quietly put the books back where I got them from. I was actually tired this time, so I walked to my bed, closed the curtains and went to sleep.


	8. Memories

It was seven o' clock when I was woken up by an annoying noise. This time it wasn't Peeves, it was the alarm clock. I walked to the restroom to take a shower when Hermione had just walked out.

"Good morning Daphne" said Hermione in a cheery voice. I didn't know whether to respond or not. I was pretty mad that she hasn't even asked about my being and just went behind my back. Then again I guess it was my fault too for not telling her, after all she is my friend.

"…Good morning Hermione" I hesitated to respond as I entered the bathroom.

While I was taking a shower, I was debating whether or not to confront Hermione about the books. If I did decided to talk to her about it, how would I tell her? *hey hermione i found some books laying under your bed. care to explain? pfft. like that would ever happen*

I remembered then how my father died. It was a tragic day for me because I didn't only lose him, but my mother too. If I can recall, I was only about two years old. My mother was disowned by her family after she fell in love with my father. She was a pure-blood and strongly opposed the idea of blood purity and the discrimination against creatures. My father being a creature himself loved her for this. As a vampire, my father was a strong fierce warrior. He became the leader of the Lunar Coven after his father passed away. Since my father has been around for a long time, he knew about the Deathly Hallows. But no one ever knew that my father was a vampire. From what I've heard, my father died because someone did know what he was. That someone was Levi. Levi was a great family friend. I remember when I was born he would always come and visit. My father and him were very good friends, close enough that my father trusted him with the secret of his identity. However Levi was just another dirty little liar. A scum! A traitor! A follower of Gellert Grindewald.

Grindewald was power hungry and created an army to overthrow the Muggles. He also wanted to find the Deathly Hallows to make his army bigger and stronger. To do so Grindewald even accepted creatures like Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf. After my father told Levi what he was, Levi betrayed him. When Grindewald found out what my father was, they asked him to join the army. My father refused. Grindewald didn't like this so he took my mother hoping that it would force my father to join. Once again my father refused. Each time my father would refuse, they would torture my mother waiting for him to give in. My mother was strong; she wouldn't let my father give in, even if it meant death for her. My father couldn't bear to see my mother tortured any longer so he tried to save her. In a close attempt to rescue my mother, my father was killed. That night he died, so did my mother.

When my father passed away, my Aunt Lucinda became the next leader of the Lunar Coven. My Aunt Lucinda wasn't actually his sister, though they seemed more like it: the same pale skin, the same colored eyes, the height and the beauty. Even though I was only half-human, half-vampire, they took me in and accepted me as one of their own. She became my guardian after my parents passed away. Since then my father's side of the family has learned it is better not to tell anyone what they were. That goes for me too. The question that bother's me the most though is exactly how they killed my father? Vampires are supposed to be strong that not even the killing curse could hurt him. So how did my father die?

After so much thinking, I decided not to tell Hermione at all. A few people knowing was already enough. It was 7:30 by the time I was finally ready.  
"Are you ever going to tell Harry?" asked Hermione as I put on my robes.  
"When the time is right" I simply answered as I grabbed my wand and headed out to the common room.  
Today was going to be a busy day. It is Friday so that meant tests but on the bright side today they would be announcing the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. We began our day by having breakfast at the Great Hall.

I was walking back and forth in the common room waiting for Hermione to come down. "Ready?" I asked Hermione as she had walked down to the common room. She just looked at me weird.

"Yea" she replied as she headed out the portrait hole. "Sorry about the way I acted yesterday." She said in a guilty tone of voice.

"It's ok." I replied. "Hermione there's something I have to tell you. I-I…"

"Daphne!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Cedric with his friends. I stopped as he began to walk my way.

"Cedric, good morning" I said in a cheery voice.

"Good morning Daphne" he said as he hugged me. When he hugged me I could hint a scent coming from him. I have to admit it smelled pretty good. "Good morning Hermione" said Cedric looking over my shoulder. I turned to look at Hermione and she seemed to give him a fake smile.

"What's up?" I smiled as I looked into his eyes and then over his shoulders to see his friends were waiting for him.

"Well umm…I was wondering if maybe you would uhh…like to go out for lunch with me tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks?" asked Cedric scratching the back of his head. I turned around to Hermione as if expecting her to say something, but before she could talk I replied.

"Errm...you mean like a date?"  
"Umm...I guess you could call it that" he said as I saw him slightly blushing.  
"Sure." I smiled.

"Great, so I'll meet you outside the castle?"

"Yea."

"So…see you around" said Cedric as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"See you later" I replied as he turned around and walked back to his friends.

"How rude!" said Hermione. "I'm sorry what were you going to tell me Daphne?"

"What? Me? Nothing?" I said trying to change the subject. I don't think I want to tell her about my being just yet.

Hermione's Point of View:

"Are you ever going to tell Harry?" I asked Daphne as she got out of the bathroom.  
"When the time is right" she simply answered like she didn't want to talk to me at all or something.  
*what is wrong with her?*I thought as she walked out the room. I was looking for one of my books before I walked down to the common room. I found it near my desk and I put it inside my bag and began to walk to the common room. When I got there I saw Daphne walking back and forth anxiously.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yea" I replied as I began to walk out the portrait hole. I thought I should apologize for my behavior yesterday and I did. "Sorry about the way I acted yesterday."

"It's ok" she replied. "Hermione there's something I have to tell you. I-I…"

"Daphne!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Cedric with his friends.

"Wait what?" I asked, but I guess she didn't hear me. "Good morning Hermione" said Cedric looking over Daphne's shoulder. She turned around and I didn't want to look bad so I gave him a fake smile.

*there is something up with this kid. i think he likes her!*

When I snapped back to the real world, Cedric had just asked Daphne out for lunch. My mouth dropped. She turned to me and I was about to say something to stop her from accepting, but I was too late. After he left I tried to remind her about what she was about to say to me before Cedric interrupted, but she changed the subject. I pretended to forget about it and continued walking.

"You know, I think Cedric likes you" I said as we finally entered the Great Hall.

She laughed. "I told you we're just friends Hermione" she said annoyed as we walked over to the Gryffindor table where Ron was sitting in front of Harry. I think she already knows Cedric likes her, but she's just likes the attention. Something a typical vampire would do.

"Well Harry doesn't seem to think so" I said a bit angry.

Daphne's Point of View:

"Ugh!" I groaned as I sat next to Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron.

"Everything alright Daphne?" asked Harry in a concerned voice.

"Yea, I'm ok" I smiled as I looked into his beautiful green eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

Other than that breakfast was a bit awkward and that awkward silence wasn't making it any better. As I was eating my toast, I heard fluttering wings and hoots. It was the owls with their morning deliveries. I was about to reach for my glass of orange juice when a letter dropped into my plate. Everyone else was busy reading their letters so I decided to read mine as well. It was from my aunt Lucinda.

Hello dear,

How are you? Well as you know winter break is near and we were wondering if you were going to stay at Hogwarts during the break? We will be in England for a while as your uncle got a job at the Ministry of Magic. Someone has to keep an eye out on what they have in store for us. I'm sure your father would agree with this.

See you soon,

Lucy

I finished reading the letter and put it back in the envelope and into my bag. I finished eating my breakfast and waited for the others to finish as well.


	9. Professor Dumbledore

We still had a few minutes before the bell rang to signal the beginning of our first class so we just stayed in the Great Hall. In the meantime, I stared blankly into the table as I was reminiscing about the few years I had with my parents.

"Daphne?" I heard someone call. I slowly looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at me with worried faces.

"Yes?" I replied looking at Hermione.

"Are you alright? You don't seem yourself since last night?"

"W-what do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." I replied nervously staring at all three of them with the best innocent look I could pull off. I could've said "It's only been one night and you think there is something wrong with me? How the bloody hell can you tell that from one bloody night?" I didn't. But really, how can she say that from just one night? I let it go, I guess it's because I still must've been pretty mad about the books.

"Well just remember if there is anything you need, we're here for you" said Hermione a second before the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and tried to walk away from them as quickly in human pace as possible.

*pathetic human! i don't need anyone there for me!* I thought as I tried to fight back my tears.

I need some time to myself. Maybe during lunch, I should hang around the lake or something, maybe the library, or the dorm. I just need to relax somewhere where it's peaceful and quiet.

The classroom was almost full when I entered the classroom. The only seats available were in the front and I knew Hermione would be in one of those seats. So I walked around the whole classroom until I found a seat in the back. Just as I sat down Hermione walked in.

*i hope she doesn't notice me* I thought and I pretended to look away and she made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class. How about we start the day off with learning about the silencing charm? We will begin by silencing some toads" said Professor Flitwick as he made his way to the center of the classroom.

I did my best to try to get through the first class of the day.

"Can each student from their row please get the toads for the others?"

I looked to the Ravenclaw sitting to my left as he got up to get the toads.

"Thank you" I said as the Ravenclaw had returned with the toads.

"Now does anyone know the incantation of the charm?" asked Professor Flitwick and surely enough Hermione was the first one to raise her hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Silencio."

"Very good. Silencio that is the incantation you will be practicing on the toads. You may begin" said Professor Flitwick as he began walking to each row.

I looked around the classroom and saw all the students attempting to silence their toads. I looked at the Ravenclaw sitting next to me as he showed Professor Flitwick he could silence his toad. I looked at my toad and it croaked back looking at me. Then Professor Flitwick came by desk.

"Your turn Ms. De Lune. Let's see you silence your toad."

*Rib bit* croaked the toad as I pointed my wand at it.

"Silencio" I said loud enough for the spell to work. I waited a while to hear my toad croak before I was certain that I was successful. Nothing.

"Well done Ms. De Lune" said Professor Flitwick as he moved on to the next person. I looked around the room for Hermione to see how she was doing. I wasn't surprised to see that she was already using the counter spell on her toad. The bell rung and it was time to head to the next class.

I thought maybe I could ask Professor Dumbledore if I could be excused from Flying for today. I really didn't feel like seeing Harry, that and I need to know more about my parents' death. When the bell rang, everyone was going to their next class while I was walking to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"P-Professor McGonagall I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore" I said as I stood in front of the gargoyle and Professor McGonagall walked past by me in a hurry to get to her class.

"Oh dear, I don't think he is in his office at the moment. Maybe you can come back later" she said as she stopped to turn around and look at me.

"Thank you" I said as I turned around and walked the opposite way from Professor McGonagall to see where else I could go.

*damn! i need to talk to him!*

Where else could I go without having someone to tell me that I have to go to class? I can't go to Hagrid's because I might get him in trouble. I couldn't stay in the common room either because a Prefect might snitch on me.

*oh! how about the hospital wing?* That sounds like a good idea, maybe I should go to the Hospital Wing and pretend to be sick or something.

No wait! What am I thinking? I'd be lying if I did that!

*oh! oh! what about professor lupin's class?* Of course. Professor Lupin is a great teacher, I'm sure he won't mind if I hang around his class for a while. The second period had already started so I began walking to Professor Lupin's class being careful not to be seen by anyone.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked as I knocked on the classroom door.

"Yes? Come in" said Professor Lupin as he looked up from his desk where he was arranging stuff.

"Professor I was wondering if maybe I could stay in your classroom for a while."

"Well I guess you could stay for a while. May I ask why?"

"Well I needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore but he's not in his office and I really don't want to go to class because I feel a bit ill and I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing because Madam Pomfrey is probably going to make me stay the whole day. So I thought maybe I could stay in your classroom?"

"Fair enough" he smiled as he reached for something on his desk.

"Have a seat" he said as he gestured his arm towards a desk in front of his. "Here I'm sure this will make you feel better" he said as he handed me a piece of chocolate. "Take it" he said as I hesitated to accept it.

"Thank you" I replied shyly.

I wonder perhaps Professor Lupin would know about vampires. He said he's been around them, maybe they've told him how to get rid of one.

"Professor Lupin, there's something that's been bothering me" I said as Professor Lupin continued to organize his desk.

"What is it Ms. De Lune?" asked Professor Lupin as he stopped what he was doing and looked up from his desk to me.

"Well all I know is that my father was killed, but how? How can anyone kill a vampire?"

"I'm sorry but that sounds more like a question that only Professor Dumbledore would know the answer to. Since your father's death, the vampires have learned to keep to themselves their secrets."

I was a bit disappointed at his answer. "But I can tell you this it takes someone with a cold heart and no fear at all to kill a creature like that, someone that does not feel remorse or sympathy."

"Wow, that sounds like one cold hearted person" I whispered enough for Professor Lupin to hear.

"I'm sorry Ms. De Lune."

"Its fine, thank you Professor" I said as I stood up from my seat and walked out the room.

The bell rang and it was time for Transfiguration. I actually wanted to go to this class.


	10. Thank You

It was a good thing that I haven't seen Harry nor Ron so far. I got to the classroom and saw Cedric hanging out in front of the class with his friends in a circle. I walked up to him to tell him what I've just found out about my father's death. "Cedric I need to talk to you" I said as I grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him away from his group of friends.

"Ooh" said his friends as they howled and whistled.

"Oh grow up!" I snarled.

"Sorry about that" said Cedric as he looked at me then back to his friends.

"Its ok, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I whispered said as he stood in front of me and I had to look up to meet his gaze. He was always a bit taller than me.

"What happened?" he asked a bit nervous.

"I-I found out a bit about my father's death." I said as I looked into his eyes then slowly turned my gaze down to the floor.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Daphne" he said as he got close to me and I felt his arms warp around me. I swear it's either him or something he wears that smells so damn good.

"Don't be, you're not the one that killed him" I replied trying to fight back the tears.

"What did you find out then?" he asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Something I could've said myself. Only someone with a cruel cold heard could've killed him" I answered. The bell rang and we walked inside the classroom.

"Good evening class. As you may already know, we will be having a quiz today" said Professor McGonagall as she stood up from her desk. The whole class groaned as I tried to remember all that we have learned. I looked at Cedric and he chuckled as he looked at Professor McGonagall. The quiz was a breeze if anyone didn't know how to turn object into quills then they're pretty much done. After the quiz we had a lecture on Animagus. I thought it was an interesting lecture.

"Can anyone tell me the differences between an Animagus and a Metamorphagus?" asked Professor McGonagall looking around the classroom for and hands. No one seemed to raise their hand so I thought I should.

"Yes Ms. De Lune?"

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into a specific animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary, skill unlike a Metamorphagus, a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will."

"Very good" said Professor McGonagall and she continued the lecture. The bell rang and Professor McGonagall continued talking.

"Ms. De Lune?" said Professor McGonagall as I was almost close to the door with Cedric next to me.

"See you tomorrow" said Cedric as he left to catch up with his friends.

"Bye." I said as I turned around and walked towards Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Professor Dumbledore has just arrived if you still need to talk to him, he's in his office." "Thank you" I bowed my head slightly and walked away. It was lunch time now and this time I wasn't hungry at all. I skipped lunch and went to talk to Professor Dumbledore instead. I stopped in front of the gargoyle and I just looked at it. I didn't know whether I should just say the password and walk in or wait for someone.

"Sherbert lemon."

The gargoyle moved aside and behind it were some stairs. I stepped inside and walked up the stairs. They led to Professor Dumbledore's office. I knocked on the wooden door in front of me. I put my hand on the door knob and pushed the door open.

I entered the office and saw Professor Dumbledore looking through the shelves behind his desk.

"Ms. De Lune good afternoon" he said enthusiastically as if expecting me.

"Sorry sir I didn't know whether to come in or wait for someone with the password." "Nonsense, why else do you think I said the password in your presence. Some vampires are said to be very loyal" he smiled as he turned from his shelf to me.

*some?*

"Oh" I said as I took a seat in front of his desk.

"Professor Lupin tells me your curious about your father's death is that right?" He asked as he sat down on the chair behind his desk.

"Yes" I replied looking down at the floor.

"Is that the answer you were looking for?"

"No sir."

"You assumed that because Professor Lupin has been around vampires, he would know how to kill one. Oh, but when anyone's as old as I am you know the secrets of the world" he joked.

"So how exactly can anyone kill a vampire?"

"A dagger."

"A dagger?"

*gosh! i should stop asking questions because each time i get a response the answers become more insane.*

"Not just any dagger obviously, the daggers used to kill a vampire are made from basilisk fangs."

"But vampires are quick. It's not that easy to catch one and kill them like that" I interrupted.

"Your right and that is why the vampire is weakened."

"Is that why Professor Lupin said only someone with a cold heart could kill a vampire?"

"Yes."

"How exactly is a vampire weakened?"

"My dear, have you ever heard of the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Of course I have, a million times. It has no effect on us" I said confused.

"I am very well aware of that Ms. De Lune. You see like the Cruciatus Curse it takes someone with a cold heart to conjure up the spell to weaken a vampire. The curse would only work if someone actually meant to hurt the other. It's like the Cruciatus Curse but far worse and more excruciating for the vampires experiencing it."

"So when my father tried to save my mother they weakened him and then killed him?"

"I'm not surprised you managed to figure all this out by yourself but I am afraid that's how they did it. However they do not entirely die, part of their soul remains in your heart. When you really need them the most you'll know they're there."

"I don't think that's true sir, I've been needing my father my whole life and nothing's ever happened" I said holding the necklace around my neck.

"Be patient my dear"

"I suppose…thank you professor. I think I should be going to lunch now" I said as I got up from the seat and made my way out.

"Your welcome" he said as he stood up and continued to rummage through the shelves.


	11. Hospital Wing

It was noon by the time I made my way to the Great Hall I was thinking on whether or not I should go to lunch. In the end I found myself outside the castle by the lake though it was a bit cloudy. I wasn't hungry anyways maybe I should just wait until dinner. I passed by a couple sitting on a bench making out. *eew*  
I walked to the lake and sat underneath a tree staring at the lake. I remembered then that I still had to reply to my aunts letter so I took out a piece of parchment and a quill from my bag and leaned my back against the tree and bent my knees to write on.

Dear Aunt Lucy,

The Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year, so I think I will be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. Is uncle Demetri working for the department of creatures? Well I suppose my father would've wanted it that way. Speaking about my father I kind of found out about his death. I'm sorry I didn't ask you instead. I didn't think you would want to tell me.

-Daphne.

As I was about to put the letter in an envelope I heard someone coming from behind me.

Harry's Point Of View:

I believe Hermione is right. There is something wrong with Daphne. I haven't seen her since breakfast and neither has Hermione nor Ron. It was lunch time now and I was sitting down with Hermione and Ron.

"Have you guys seen Daphne?" I asked looking around the Great Hall.

"No" said Ron.

"I haven't" said Hermione as she looked up from the book she was reading.  
"Vampires?" I whispered confused. I was getting a bit worried so I thought I should look for her.

"I'm going to look for her" I said as I stood up from my seat.

"Do you want us to help?" asked Hermione as she stood up.

"No that's ok" I said as I got up from my seat. I walked outside the Great Hall where I saw Cedric with his friends. I walked up to him and thought maybe he would know where she was seeing as she spends most of her time with him.

"Cedric? H-have you seen Daphne?"

"No, not since Transfiguration. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked in a panic/worried voice.

"No, I was just wondering where she was."

"Well then no I haven't."

"Thank you" I said as I was beginning to walk away.

"No problem."

For some reason I decided to look outside the castle. I walked outside to the lake where I saw her sitting underneath a tree. She looks so beautiful just sitting there and writing. I've been dying to tell her that I love her, but somehow it's been so hard to even talk to her. I walked up to her and just as she was about to put something in an envelope she looked up.

Daphne's Point Of View:

"Hey" said Harry.

"Harry?"

"Umm...we've been wondering where you've been."

"I was with Professor Dumbledore." I said as I gathered my stuff and put them inside my bag. I stood up and felt a little dizzy. I patted the grass of my robes. I put my bag on my shoulders and began walking slowly and he followed.

"Oh, well Daphne there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?"

"S-since I met you I've gotten to know you more and well over time I've developed a liking towards you to the point where I'm beginning to love you. "

I stopped walking and turned towards him.

"I-i-i don't know what to say Harry." I said shocked.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that too."

He looked a bit disappointed

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" I said as I got closer and touched his arm.

"I love you" said Harry as he looked into my eyes. I could almost feel myself melting.

"I-I" I said as I was cut off by a kiss. I just stood there and then broke off.

"I'm sorry" I said as I turned around and took a step to walk away when I felt something grab my hand I tried to get my hand off his grip a bit worried of what he would think about holding my cold hand. I looked at my hand then to the person holding it. It was Harry. I looked up into his emerald eyes and then back at my hand. I started feeling more sick than I thought I was I could feel my hands trembling I had to get to the dorm to get some rest.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine!" I barked and he let go and stepped back and I turned back around and kept walking. I kept walking and I began to feel very nauseous and dizzy the last thing I remembered was landing on the grass.

Harry's Point Of View:

After I grabbed Daphne's hand she just kept looking at it and back at me. Her hands were a bit cold and trembling.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine!"

I let her go of her hand and stepped back. I watched her as she walked away. She started to walk klutzy like and collapsed. I rushed up to her and lifted her head. She was unconscious. Just then I saw Hermione and Ron coming outside from the castle. Hermione saw me and smiled. She then looked at my arms and the smile faded. She quickly began to run towards me and Ron followed behind her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Hermione. Get Madam Pomfrey." I said urgently as I tried to carry her off the floor. Hermione grabbed Daphne's things as Ron helped me lift Daphne. Hermione ran back inside the castle and Ron stayed with me as I carried Daphne through the field and into the castle. I was halfway near the Hospital Wing when the doors swung open and Madam Pomfrey rushed out. She rushed towards me as she checked Daphne and I continued to walk inside the hospital.

"Just lie her here" said Madam Pomfrey as she pulled back the white sheets from the bed.

"Will she be alright? " asked Hermione from the other side of the bed holding onto Ron's arm for dear life. I looked at Daphne lying on the bed. Madam Pomfrey approached Daphne and she placed a wet towel over her forehead.

"She has a slight fever, she'll be fine" said Madam Pomfrey as she left to attended another patient. I sat on a chair placed on the other side of the bed from where Ron and Hermione were standing. I studied the features of her face. I never realized how beautiful she was.

"Harry lunch is almost over. Are you going to stay here with her?"  
I was too busy looking at Daphne that I didn't hear Hermione talk.  
"Harry! I'm going to drop off her stuff in the dormitory" she said a bit louder.

"Yea, I think I'm going to stay for a while. I'll let Madam Pomfrey know where her stuff is." I said. Hermione then left with Ron putting his arm around her shoulder. As Madam Pomfrey went to attend other patients I held Daphne's left hand with both my hands.

"I'm sorry I just came onto you like that." The hospital doors opened and in entered Professor Dumbledore. He walked right past me and straight to Madam Pomfrey. They had a quick discussion before they came near Daphne's bed. "Please let me know when she is awake" said Professor Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey as he walked towards me.

"Harry, what a surprise to see you here" said Professor Dumbledore as he approached Daphne's bed.  
"Good afternoon Professor."  
"Are you alright?" He asked looking at me worried.  
"Yes, I'm fine; it's just Daphne that I'm worried about."  
"Well there are a few more minutes left before lunch ends. You wouldn't want to be late for your next class. Madam Pomfrey will take care of her there's no need to worry."  
"Thank you sir." I let go of her hand and walked away. I really didn't want to leave Daphne and if it were up to me I could miss all my classes until she woke up.


	12. Terrified

Daphne's Point Of View:

I heard some voices whispering around me when I woke up. I laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was white.

*this isn't my room! where the bloody hell am i?*

I quickly sat up a bit scared thinking that I was in a crazy house. It was a terrible idea of quickly getting up because my head started pouncing. I looked around and saw other beds around me. I was at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was just a few beds away from mine when she noticed that I had awakened. She walked over to my bed carrying a vile that most definitely did not contain pumpkin juice. It smelled awful.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. Professor Dumbledore will be here to talk to you in a while. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. What time is it?" I asked worried that I might have slept through the announcement of the champions

She looked at me unconvinced. "It's 5:12. Here drink this" she said as she handed me the vile.

I hesitated to reach towards the vile but knowing Madam Pomfrey she would not leave until the vile was empty.

"It smells awful. What is it?" I asked holding my hand out so I wouldn't have to smell what was in the vile.

"It's to help calm your nerves down."

"…" I just looked at the vile when I heard the doors open. Both Madam Pomfrey and I looked over to the doors. It was Professor Dumbledore. He walked past the beds and stopped in front of mine.

"Ah, Ms. De Lune, I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Thank you sir. I'm feel fine."

"Not until you drink this vile, you'll feel much better" interrupted Madam Pomfrey.

"I feel fine, I don't want to drink it, and it smells horrible" I said as I touched her hand to push the vile away.

"Very well then" she said as she turned around and left with the liquid still in her hands. I turned to Professor Dumbledore. He just looked at me as if he were trying to study me.

"Interesting..." said Professor Dumbledore curiously.

"What is?"

"Ms. De Lune I came here to talk about your being. Seeing as you are a half breed sooner or later you would be inheriting ability. Madam Pomfrey would not leave just like that without a fight or letting you get away from drinking what's good for you. It is believed that most vampires that come from royalty have ability. Knowing the position your father had on the coven he must've had some ability. The accident at the lake was no coincidence. Perhaps you are beginning to develop one of your. From what I see you seem to posses the power of persuasion."

When he mentioned my father I remembered the necklace he gave me. My aunt found it with a letter. In the letter he asked me to promise him to never take it off. I have kept that promise to this day.

"The necklace, it's lovely."

"Thank you my father gave it to me" I said toying around with it still thinking about what he had just said.

"Persuasion?"

"By touch…" he said amused.

"Ha! Ok that sounds surreal."

"Oh but it is."  
"So passing out like that by the lake, would you say that is a symptom?"  
"I would say it is and I expect that you are to use this ability for no selfish purposes."

"Yes sir. What time will the champions be announced?" I asked anxious hoping that I had not slept through the day.

"Promptly at 7."

"Will I be able to get out of the hospital before the champions are announced?"

"You would have to talk to Madam Pomfrey about that."

"We both know that if I ask her she'll say no" I whined.

"Try"

"But I thought you just said I wasn't supposed to use my ability for selfish purposes."

"Is it selfish?" he smiled.

I smiled. He had a point. The only reason I was going was to support Cedric. Madam Pomfrey kept entering in and out of the hospital from her office. I waited until she arrived to my bed.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible if I can leave here before the champions are announced?"

"Now dear child why on Earth would I let you do that? You won't even drink what I try to give you."  
I extended my arm towards hers. "Pleeeaaassseee" I smiled with a cheesy smile.

*sigh* "Very well. But if you don't feel well you are to come straight to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

I looked at Professor Dumbledore who was still smiling.

"Well I hope you feel better."

"Thank you sir" I said as I removed the white sheets that were covering me aside and put on my shoes. I got off the bed and put on my robe that was lying on the table next to the bed I was in. I remember I had my bag with me but it was no where to be found. I looked under the bed but nothing was there. "Madam Pomfrey?" I said as I walked up to her desk. "My bag...did I come here with it?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Granger had it. She said she'd take it off to the dormitory for you."

"Ah, thank you."

"You're welcome" she said looking down at her desk and continuing to write. I turned around and walked away. I walked past the white beds from her desk to the doors of the Hospital Wing. Some beds were empty; others had the curtains around them closed. I walked out of the Hospital Wing carefully closing the door afraid that I might accidentally wake someone up.

It was 5:48 by the time I walked out of the hospital. By the time I reached the 6th floor I was stopped by a voice.

"Daphne?" I turned towards the voice and saw a few students roaming the halls. It was almost time for dinner so I assumed the rest were getting ready or resting in the common rooms. I didn't see anyone calling my name so I continued walking. "Hey wait up" said someone behind me as the held my hand. I recognized a nice familiar scent coming from behind me. I turned around and Cedric was standing right in front of me face to face.

"Cedric" I said stepping back.

*no wonder the scent was familiar, it was coming from him.*

"Hey, how are you feeling? I heard you were in the hospital wing so I went to go visit but you weren't there."

"Oh sorry, I'm fine. I asked Madam Pomfrey if I could get out before the champions were announced, so here I am." I smiled.

"Well anyways I wanted to ask you if you want to postpone the Hogsmeade date another day so you can rest."

"Oh no that's not necessary, I feel fine, besides you know I won't rest anyways. I have to go now I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye" I hear him say as I turned my back on him and continued to make my way to the portrait of the fat lady. I looked at the portrait and saw the fat lady was attempting to braid her hair.

"Fairy lights"

I walked inside scanning the room expecting to see the trio in the common room. But I didn't see any of them so I walked up to my dormitory maybe at least Hermione would be there. I opened the door and an essence filled the room. I looked at my bag laying on the bed when someone jumped and tackled me from the side. I didn't lose balance but it was a bit terrifying.


	13. Triwizard Champions

"DAPHNE!" yelled Hermione as she gave me this huge bear hug. "Oh thank goodness you're alright! How are you feeling?"

"GAH! Are you trying to kill me?" I joked touching my chest over my heart. It was a bit unexpected. "I feel fine" I breathed.

"Sorry" she said embarrassed and let go.

"It's ok. By the way thank you for bringing my bag here" I said pointing to the bag lying on my bed.

"Your welcome. W-what happened to you?" She managed to ask. It seems she was debating with herself whether or not it would be appropriate to ask.

"…see I wasn't feeling very good since breakfast so by lunch I went outside by the Black Lake, then Harry came, he told me what he felt towards me, I apologized, walked away and the next thing I knew I woke up in the Hospital Wing."

I said looking at Hermione. The expression on her face told me that it wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear. However the expression on her quickly looked shocked.

"Harry told you how he felt for you?" she asked surprised and covered her mouth with both her hands.

I laughed nervously. "Yea, pretty much."

"What do you mean you apologized? I thought you said you liked him?" she asked confused.

*sigh* "Yes, I did. At the moment I don't know what I'm feeling anymore" I said disappointed as I walked to my bed and sat down. Hermione walked over and sat on the bed next to me. She held my hand trying to comfort me. I was a bit terrified that she'd ask why my hand was cold, but she didn't.

"Look I'm sorry for being so rude but there is no reason you should be disappointed in yourself. I know I'm not very good at 'love' but what I do know is that you should give yourself some times to think about what you really want" she smiled.

"Thank you Hermione" I said as I hugged her. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"That's what friends are for" she said as she hugged back.

"So what are you going to where for your date tomorrow?" she asked changing the subject.  
I looked at her surprised. "Oh come on! Don't think I forgot" she smiled.

"...I don't know. You know I don't like going anywhere much besides the school grounds."

"Then why'd you accept?" Hermione retorted. In my mind I was stunned at what she had just said.

"..."

"You like him don't you?" she joked trying to hide the fact that she was a bit hurt.

"I what? No! Hermione I don't like him. How many times do I have to tell you he's just a friend. The only reason I accepted was because I thought it would be a great idea to catch up you know?"  
She just looked at me deciding whether or not to believe me. "Hermione!" I whined. She laughed. I grabbed the pillow lying on my bed and threw it at her. She caught it and threw it back. I caught it and put it back on my bed.

"We'll decide later in the meantime i think we should head to the Great Hall." I smiled.  
"Okay, sure. Do you mind if we wait for Ron and Harry?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"…alright then." After what Harry had told me I thought it would be very awkward therefore I didn't feel like seeing him. But it was for Hermione so I'll manage.

"Daphne, how are you?" asked Ron as he headed down the stairs to the common room followed by Harry right behind him.

"I'm fine" I replied as he hugged me.

"Hey…" said Harry shyly.

"Thank you for taking me to the hospital" I managed to say.

"No problem."

We walked out of the portrait hole and through the whole walk from the common room to the Great Hall I walked by Hermione's side. Hermione stood next to Ron and Ron stood next to Harry.

"Isn't it dinner time?" I asked Hermione.

"Yes it is" she simply replied.

"You didn't go to dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry all the worrying filled me up quite well" she smiled.

"Oh you didn't have to."

"Nonsense."

We arrived at the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough some students had already finished dinner. Even when we go to the table I was still sitting by Hermione and next to her was Harry proceeded by Ron. The candles floating above the room began to dim and in the middle of the Great Hall stood the Goblet of Fire with Professor Dumbledore next to it.

"Well the Goblet is almost ready to make its decisions. When the champion's names are called I ask that you proceed to the chamber behind the staff table."

The room filled with silence when the flames from the Goblet turned red. It was and intense and exciting moment. Professor Dumbledore grabbed a small piece of parchment that shot out of the Goblet.

"The champion for Durmstrang…Victor Krum!"

A storm of cheers and applauses filled the room as Victor made his way to the staff table. Hermione was one of the many that applauded. I got into the spirit of the excitement so I cheered too. He walked past the Gryffindor table and Hermione's love struck gaze followed him. After Victor disappeared into the chamber the room went silent again. Everyone's attention was back at the Goblet. A second piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons…Fleur Delacour!"

Everyone's head turned towards the Ravenclaw table as a girl with long blonde hair stood up. It was a Veela. I looked at Ron and his gaze followed Fleur as she disappeared into the chamber. I must admit Ron was cheering quite loudly. Although I didn't really like velars I slightly applauded for Fleur. Hermione did the same. Once again the room went silent. This time it was so quiet you can almost here the fire from the Goblet burning. The flames from the Goblet soon turned red and a third piece of parchment fluttered from it.

"The champion for Hogwarts…Cedric Diggory!"

The whole room roared with applauses and cheers. I looked towards the Hufflepuff table and everyone was standing up cheering Cedric. I was one of the few Gryffindor's that jumped to my feet to cheer Cedric. I could feel Harry staring at me but I just ignored him. Cedric walked past the Gryffindor table and smiled at me. I smiled back. After Cedric had disappeared into the chamber I sat back down on my seat. Professor Dumbledore began to speak, however he was interrupted when the flames of the Goblet turned red. The room quickly went silent as everyone looked at the Goblet surprised. Even the professors from the staff table were shocked. Sparks shot out of the Goblet followed by a fourth piece of parchment. Dumbledore reached out and grabbed the parchment everyone saw him mumble something.

"HARRY POTTER!" He yelled.

"What?" I yelled.

Everyone's head turned to the Gryffindor table. I covered my mouth and I could feel my heart sink when his name was called. I looked at Harry who was sitting down on his seat looking terrified. Soon the room began to fill with angry remarks.

"He's not even 17 yet!"

"He's a cheater!" yelled a Slytherin.

I looked at Hermione and Ron who just stared blankly at him. I held Hermione's arm afraid of what would happen next. I turned to the staff table and everyone just stared at him. My head then turned to the Slytherin table. Some looked satisfied, others let out a few giggles and the rest along with the whole school were shocked.

"I didn't put my name in the goblet! I swear!" Harry said looking at us,

"Harry Potter please proceed to the front" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Go on" whispered Hermione as she shoved him from his seat. I wanted to walk up to him and hold him back from walking to the front. But I couldn't I just sat frozen on my seat. Harry walked to the front and everyone's head followed him. Professor Dumbledore motioned to the chamber and Harry walked to it.

"What is going on? Surely they're not going to let him compete in the Tournament are they?" I asked Hermione.

"Of course they wouldn't!" she protested.

"That is all for tonight. Everyone back to their common rooms" said Professor Dumbledore as he and the rest of the staff walked to the chamber. Everyone started walking out of the Great Hall as the buzzing of noise continued.


	14. Congratulations

I walked silently next to Hermione who looked furious with a bit of fear in her face.

"Are you positive Violet? Surely a boy his age won't be able to survive long. He's barely a 4rth year!" I heard the portrait of the Fat Lady say to someone else sitting next to her in the portrait.

This annoyed me a bit, even if Harry was just a 4th year, that doesn't mean he won't be able to survive. Hermione and I ignored them.

"Fairy Lights" said Hermione to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She stopped talking and gave Hermione a look.

I looked back at the portrait with a confused expression. It seemed irritated by the fact that Hermione had interrupted her conversation. I looked back at Hermione as she just stood there waiting for the portrait to open.

*sigh* "Oh, very well then" said the portrait. I suppose she was waiting for an apology. Hermione then stepped inside the hole and I followed. When we entered the common room was filled with many Gryffindor's from every grade scattered throughout the room. I looked around and there were banners. I looked closely and I saw a figure moving on the banners, it looked like Harry riding on his broom. Dean must've made the banners, he is a good artist.

"Oi! Where's Harry?" asked Fred.

"He's with the other champions" replied Hermione.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"We're celebrating because Harry got to be one of the champions! What else?" said George.

Hermione grew a bit furious. "Why would you celebrate something like this? Forget it." she said calming down. "I'm going to be in the dormitory, excuse me" she said as she started walking upstairs.

"Her-" I called out behind her and tried to follow.

"She'll be okay, mate" said Fred with his hand on my shoulder. I stopped walking and turned around towards the crowd. "Why don't you stay for a while and try to enjoy?"

"I guess I could stay for a while..."

"Excellent! Why don't you try some Canary Creams?" he said shoving one to me.

I laughed. "No thank you, I'm not hungry." I said pushing it away.

"Suit yourself." He said and walked away. "Hey Neville!" I heard him yell.

I was tired and looked for a place to sit. I walked to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, hey Ron." I said as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey…" he said sounding a bit upset.

"…Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he replied not looking at me.

"Hmm…that doesn't sound convincing."

"I'm fine" he turned and smiled towards me. "Don't worry about me."

Just then the portrait swung open. Everyone turned their heads and saw Harry coming in. Everybody began cheering and confetti was being thrown everywhere. However, Harry did not seem surprised, yet everyone didn't notice, or they were too busy having fun themselves. A frown formed on my face as he approached the stairs heading to the boy's dormitories.

"I'll see you tomorrow" said Ron as he stood up and walked away.

"Alright."

"Harry? Why didn't you tell us you entered your name in the Goblet?"

"How'd you do it Harry?"

All these questions were being thrown at him and Fred and George wouldn't let him go anywhere. Harry seemed irritated and scared.

"I didn't enter my name in the Goblet!"

"Aw come on mate, you can tell me" said George shoving Fred away.

"I didn't do anything! If you would all excuse me, I'm tired and would like to get some sleep."

Harry began to walk away and everyone else just ignored him and continued to celebrate. A few minutes after Harry left so did I. I headed to the girl's dormitories as some other girls older than me headed downstairs. I continued to walk and turned to my left. I opened the door and stepped inside. It was quite and the bathroom lights could be seen through the cracks below the door. I looked around for Hermione and she wasn't in her bed, except for a sleeping Crookshanks. She must've been taking a shower and the others girls were downstairs. It was nearly 11:58 and I wanted to wake up early tomorrow since it would be Saturday. So I changed into my pajamas and removed the covers from my bed. Just as I was about to braid my hair into two tails Hermione walked out of the bathroom. She looked around the room from her bed to the door. She saw me getting ready to sleep and smiled.

"Sorry for being rude Daphne."

"It's alright Hermione, I understand. I tried following you but Fred stopped me." I said sounding guilty.

"Oh, its okay. So what happened when Harry arrived?" she said heading to her bed and finished drying her hair.

"He…he didn't seem too surprised. He seemed more of upset and annoyed. No one would try to listen to him."

"I can imagine…" she said as she sat down.

"Oh and Ron, he didn't seem so happy either."

"Boys" she said as she rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"So, what are you going to wear tomorrow?"

I finished braiding my hair. I looked towards the window and said "Well it looks like it'll be a bit chilly tomorrow so I guess something warm would do."

"Fair enough."

"Well goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Daphne."


	15. Breakfast

The next morning was Saturday. I woke up quite early because I couldn't grasp the fact that Harry's name had been chosen for the tournament. During the year I've lived, I have heard lots about how dangerous the Triwizard Tournament is. Surely if Dumbledore let's Harry compete then I would not argue with his judgment. What still bothers me is how did Harry's name get into the goblet? A Slytherin like Malfoy couldn't have done it because if anyone ever found out they would be expelled and a professor is too mature to be pulling dangerous jokes like that. After a while I let it go if Dumbledore let's Harry compete then surely Dumbledore knows what he is doing. It was 7:18, the rest of my roommates were still asleep from partying and celebrating too much yesterday. I don't think I could blame them, they're optimism hides their fear. I went through my drawers and grabbed some clothes then I put on my slippers and quietly walked to the bathroom to shower. I finished and wrapped my dark hair with my towel. I slipped into my black jeans and white long sleeved shirt. I walked out and sat on my bed. I pulled out my gray boots from under my bed and went through my drawers to look for some socks. After I was done I dried my hair with my towel.

"Good morning Crookshanks" I said as he rubbed against my leg. I scratched his ear and he purred. Just then I heard an alarm go off. It rang for a while before Parvati hit the snooze button. I sat in front of the mirror and brushed my hair. I looked at the mirror and behind me stood Hermione.

"Good morning Hermione" I said in a cheery voice.

"I see you're almost ready to go, but isn't lunch until noon?" she joked still half asleep.

I smiled looking through the mirror as I continued to brush my hair.

I let out a sigh. "Oh Hermione, what ever would I do without you."

"I know right! Well I'll let you finish" she turned to grab some clothes and locked herself in the bathroom.

I finished brushing my hair and began to curl it. I paused for a moment and just looked at the mirror and soon enough my mind began to wander.

I then subconsciously began to play with the necklace around my neck. I took a deep breath as memories of my parents began to run through my mind. I clutched the necklace tighter when I began to think about Gellert.

"Are you okay Daphne? You seem a bit tense" asked Hermione from behind me.

"Huh? No I'm fine" I turned around and smiled at her.

"Hmm if you say so" she said sounding as if she were trying to convince herself.

Little by little I began to loosen my grip and continued to do my hair. It took me a while but I finally finished and organized everything back into its place. I then moved on to my trunk to look for my beanie. I walked over to the mirror and fixed the beanie on my head.

'Done' I smiled looking at myself in the mirror. I turned to Hermione and continued smiling. She smiled herself as she put on her sweater.

"Shall we go down for breakfast?"

"Yes, lets" I responded enthusiastically.

We stepped down to the common room to find that it was nearly empty and too early on this fine Saturday morning.

"Where are the boys?" I asked Hermione looking around and waiting for them to come down from the dormitories.

"They probably still in bed."

We headed to the portrait and as I was about to set foot on the step we heard someone from behind.

"Good morning ladies, have any of you seen Ron?" asked Harry walking down the stairs and putting his sweater on at the same time.

I stopped on my track and turned around to look at him. He just stared at me in awe and I gave him a questioning look until Hermione responded.

"No we haven't. I thought you two were still in bed."

"…no. He wasn't in the dormitory at all."

"Maybe he's at the Great Hall" said Hermione.

Through this conversation I just stood near the portrait and turned my head back and forth at whoever was speaking.

"Is that where you guys where heading?"

"Yes"

"Might I join you?"

"What kind of nonsense question is that Harry? Of course you can!"

Harry blushed and walked towards us as we walked out of the portrait hole. When we were out of the common room we began walking towards the 6th floor all the way downstairs to get to the Great Hall with Harry was in between Hermione and I.

"So harry I don't suppose Professor Dumbledore will let you compete in the tournament will he?" asked Hermione as we began walking down the 5th floor. I stepped down a step when the stairs suddenly began to move and I nearly slipped. Harry held on to me by the shoulders and I held his arms.

"Hehe thanks" I said as I looked into his emerald eyes and felt my cheeks burn.

He smiled and said "No problem."

"Stupid stairs" I muttered as we continued walking holding on to the rails so I wouldn't slip again.

"Actually I have to, once a champion has been chosen they are bounded by a magical contract. There's nothing anyone can do" he responded to Hermione's question.

"That is ridiculous" muttered Hermione. She new there was no point in arguing with Dumbledore's decision.

We arrived at the empty Great Hall. On our way to find a seat on the Gryffindor table I spotted Ron sitting with Seamus and Dean. I smiled at Ron and he gave me a faint smile in return. Harry and Hermione must've seen him too because they smiled at him. Ron just looked up for a moment and then continued to chat with the boys. We sat down in the Gryffindor table with Harry in between Hermione and me.

"What was that? Is Ron mad at us?" asked Harry. I shrugged my shoulders at Harry's question and Hermione ignored him. I sat down and I turned to Ron as he stood up with Dean and Seamus getting ready to leave. When they walked out of the Great Hall, Harry was still standing as he saw Ron leave. I saw Harry thinking whether or not he should follow him. Then he looked at me gave a heavy sigh and sat down next to me. It was a quite breakfast until the owls began to fly through the hall. One by one envelopes or packages began to fall down in front of everyone's plate. After one fell in front of my plate a white snowy owl flew by me and dropped a letter in front of Harry's plate. I looked at his letter and Harry quickly grabbed it and scanned the letter to see who it was from. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and continued with my breakfast. I placed my letter to my left and read the address. It was from my aunt. I decided this would not be a right time to read it so I folded it in half and put it in my pocket.


	16. Why Won't You Believe Me!

We sat down and from afar anyone could hear a group of loud students roaming the halls. It wasn't until they appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall that you know they were Slytherin students. I looked to the entrance of the Great Hall and saw some Durmstang students walking in with Slytherin students not far behind. Even though they weren't wearing uniform, anyone could recognize a Slytherin If they saw one especially if they were accompanied by Malfoy and Parkinson. It was more of a stereotype but that way you knew who to be careful with. The Slytherin's sat with the Durmstang students on the table underneath a green and silver banner which happened to be in front of the Gryffindor table from where we were sitting. To make matters worse Parkinson decided to sit in a seat where she would be facing me. I looked up as she gave me a long menacing glare. Hermione and Harry didn't notice because Hermione was too busy reading witch weekly and Harry was playing with his food. I gave an innocent glare and looked back down at my food to finish eating. It wasn't long until we finished breakfast and we still had the remainder of the day ahead of us so we decided to walk around the castle. I only wore a thin long sleeved shirt and from the view of the weather in the ceiling of the great hall, it looked like it was snowing. I didn't want anyone reminding me that it was freezing outside and that I shouldn't be walking around outside without a coat because after all if I answer that I'm not cold, they would think I'm insane. But really I just don't want anyone to be suspicious about me.

"Hermione would you come with me, I need to get my coat. I left it in the dormitory." "Sure, I'll drop this off too" she said raising up the magazine. "Harry are you coming?" "Yea" he said as he rose from the table with his hands in his pockets.

We got to the portrait where the fat lady was sleeping.

"Fairy lights" I said as she woke up startled.

"Dear child, what a wake up call!"

I walked in and quickly rushed to the dormitory with Hermione behind me. I walked inside and grabbed the coat lying on my bed. I turned around and saw Crookshanks sleeping on Hermione's bed. Hermione put her magazine in her drawer and waited for me as I buttoned my coat. We then walked out of the dormitory to the common room where Harry was sitting in front of the fire reading his letter.

"Ready Harry?" asked Hermione as she walked out of the portrait hole. He scrambled to put the letter back inside the envelope and shoved it into his pocket.

I was right when we were outside the castle, it was snowing. We walked around near the black lake when we found Ron, Dean and Seamus walking together in front of us. Harry quickly spotted Ron and called after him.

"Ron. Ron" called Harry but Ron didn't bother to turn around.

Ron hesitated for a while and kept his back at us as Dean and Seamus walked away. When Dean and Seamus where a bit further away he turned to us.

"Ron I've been calling your name, why don't you turn around when I call you?" asked Harry stepping forwards towards Ron.

Ron looked at me as if pleading me to help him. I looked back at him then turned my gaze towards Hermione and then Harry.

"Ron look at me when I'm talking to you" snapped Harry moving closer to Ron.

"Is everything alright Ron?" asked Hermione standing next to me, her voice shivering a bit.

"Want to know what is wrong? I'll tell you what is wrong! Okay! Why didn't you tell me you entered your name in the Goblet? Aren't I your best friend?"

"Because I didn't Ron and you are my best friend but I didn't put my name in the Goblet! If you were really my best friend you would believe me!"

Ron then took a few steps towards Harry and Harry did not move an inch.

I was stunned, shocked at Ron's attitude. He was always a nice guy and I never expected this from him.

"Well I'm sorry but you know I don't ask for this Ron" said Harry in a pleading voice.

"I'm sick of you always being the center of attention. It's always Harry this, Harry that!"

From the look on Harry's face, he was also shocked as well as Hermione who had her mouth opened a bit.

Ron began to look tense and from the corner of my eye I saw Ron's fists in a ball.

"Ronald!" yelled Hermione "Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet! Why won't you believe him?"

"You've got them on your side too?" said Ron looking towards Hermione and me.

"Ron! What the devil has gotten into you? Stop it! He didn't put his name in the Goblet for heavens sake! We are on nobody's side! We're just telling you the truth!" I yelled taking a few steps forward with Hermione was still a few steps behind me.

Both Harry and Ron were staring at each other, a few feet away from each other's nose. Harry then approached Ron and tried to put his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron took a step back and pushed Harry's hand away. This time Harry rose his arm back up and I felt a breeze pass by me. Hermione had run in between them.

"Enough!" She said as she stretched out her arms to keep the boys apart.

I ran to Harry's side and wrapped my arm around his left arm.

"Harry come on" I said tugging his arm so he would walk away with me. Harry eased and I led him back inside the castle. I looked back as Hermione was trying to calm Ron down as she stood in front of him. However Ron wasn't listening to Hermione nor looking at her but through her to Harry. I let go of his arm as w e walked through the halls.

"The nerve of Ron!" said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Harry its not his fault, he's just been brainwashed by the rumors. You're right though, he should know better" I said in a sooth voice trying to calm Harry.

"I want to see Hagrid. Will you come with me?"

I looked at my watch. It was only 10 a.m.

"Sure" I smiled.

We walked out the castle and through the cool falling snow. I noticed Hermione and Ron were not outside anymore. We walked past the Beuxbaton carriage and past the patches of growing pumpkin and other plants and arrived in front of Hagrid's porch. Harry knocked and I heard Fang scratching the door from inside.

"Down Fang" said Hagrid from behind the door. "Harry! Daphne! How nice ter see ya two here. Come in come in" he said standing by the door and gestured to go inside.

I looked at Harry and he stepped aside and gestured for me to go inside first. I slightly bowed my head as a thank you and stepped inside. Harry followed and I heard the door close behind me. Fang ran to me and jumped up. I stepped back before he can throw me down.

"Hello Fang" I said as I patted his head. He sat down and wagged his tail in return.

"Would yer like something ter drink?"

"No thank you" I said.

"No thanks" said Harry.

"Where's Hermione and Ron?" asked Hagrid as he sat in a chair in front of us.

"They're in the castle" I quickly replied.

"Ah, so what brings you lot here?"

"We just though we'd drop by to visit" said Harry.

"So how's school treating you then?"

"It's been hard to get through without Quidditch this year."

"Of course, because of the tournament. What do you guys think of the champions?" Harry froze at this question. "Is there something wrong Harry?" asked Hagrid looking at Harry then at me.

"H-Hagrid, Harry is one of the champions" I said as Fang slept on the floor in front of me.

"Merlin's beard Harry! Why would you enter your name in the Goblet?"

"I didn't!" he replied as he stood up from his seat.

"Then what's going to happen is Dumbledore still going to allow you to compete?"

Harry sat back down and replied "I have to."

"Well Harry I wish you the best of luck!"

I looked at my watch and it was almost noon. "Oh my! I've lost track of time. Well I best be going" I said as I stood up and accidentally woke Fang.

"Cant you stay a while longer Daphne?" asked Hagrid and Harry turned to me.

"No I really have to go" I said as I walked out the door and Hagrid held it open for me.

"I should be going too" said Harry as he also followed me.

"We'll see you soon Hagrid" said Harry.

"Goodbye Hagrid" I waved as I walked outside the door "Bye Fang" I said as he stood next to Hagrid.


	17. Hogsmeade

"So where is it that you have to go?" I asked Harry.

"Erm I dunno I just figured I couldn't let you walk back to the castle by yourself."

"Aw, how nice of you."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Cedric."

"Oh...that sounds like fun" he said sarcastically and sounding a bit hurt. We walked inside the castle where I rushed to get to the portrait with Harry keeping up the pace next to me.

"Fairy lights" the portrait opened and I walked inside. I walked behind the couch where Hermione and Ron were sitting. Hermione was reading a book and Ron was just looking at the fire. Harry sat himself on the couch away from Ron and Hermione. Hermione stood up and so did Ron. I looked at Harry and gave him an expression that said 'let it go'.

"Where have you two been?" she asked as she stood up and closed her book.

"We went to visit Hagrid."

"Oh" she said as I continued walking towards the girls dormitories as Hermione followed me not far from behind. "Is it time already?" she asked looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Yes" I replied.

"So did you talk to Ron" I said as I opened my drawer looking for my wand.

"Yes I did, he's still a bit upset but he'll get over it."

I looked at my watch and it was a minute pass noon.

"Here don't forget your bag" said Hermione as she handed me my bag.

"Thanks" I said as I zoomed out the door.

I rushed past the common room and Harry was gone. I walked to the entrance of the Great Hall and before I got there Pansy was not far away. I walked slower so that by the time I got there she wouldn't be there. I looked at her and she looked back at me. I quickly turned my head and pretended I didn't see her. She smiled and continued walking away. When she was gone I continued walking at my normal pace. I got to the entrance where Cedric was patiently waiting.

"Hey" he said as he reached out to hug me.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late" I replied as I returned the hug.

"It's okay, ready to go?"

"Yes."

We began walking to the walking to the castle gates just as snow began to fall.

"So when do you get to know about the first event?"

"All I know so far is that it's going to happen sometime this month."

"Are you nervous?"

"No not really. Besides your support keeps me company" he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Have you told your parents already?"

"Yes I sent them an owl the same night I was chosen, but they still haven't replied."

"It must be the weather" I suggested.

"So how's Harry?"

When I heard his name I felt my cheeks go red.

"I mean what does he think about being named one of the champions?"

"Oh, well he says he has no other choice but to compete" I said hoping he didn't notice my expression.

"Do you think he entered his name in the Goblet?"

"No and I hope you don't either" I said in a serious voice.

"Well then what do you suppose happened?" he said avoiding my response.

"I know it could not have been a student that's for sure. Why?"

"Nothing, forget it okay?"

"Cedric?"

"No, nothing."

"Hmph fine" I said as I crossed my arms.

"So how have you been Daphne?"

I can't stay mad at Cedric. Ever. There's something about him that stops me from ever being mad at him.  
"I've been better. Did I tell you Pansy called me a half-breed?" I laughed.

"No, you didn't. What did you do?"

"I just ignored her, though I think Hermione is beginning to suspect something."

"Are you planning to tell them anything anytime soon?"

"I've been meaning to, but...I get distracted."

"I think you should tell them that is if you know you can trust them."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

I looked at him and he was waiting a response. I smiled and lightly punched him in the arm.

"I don't think it's healthy if I feed your ego" I laughed. It wasn't long before we finally arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"It is" I said as I examined every detail of the stores. I felt Cedric look at me but I ignored it. Just then a sudden breeze blew that even as a half-breed I felt it. I felt coldness go up my spine and I shuddered. It then began to snow more.

"Bbrrr"

"Cold?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Come here" he said as he put his arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. The air around me was then filled with his sweet scent.

"You're warm" I said as he held me in his arms until we got to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks.

"After you" he said as he held the door for me.

"Thank you" I said as I wiped my feet on the rug. I walked in and waited for him as he held the door for two other girls coming in.

"I think I know those two, they're from Ravenclaw."

"Really?"

"Yes, the blonde one is in my Arithmacy class."

"Come on" he said as he led me to a table near the window. He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down.

"Thank you" I said as he seated himself in front of me.

"What can I get you two" said a waitress after we had just sat down. He looked at me and I responded "A warm butter beer please."

"And for the gentleman?" she asked as she looked at her notepad writing down my order.

"I'll have the same."

"Anything to eat?" I looked at Cedric and then at the waitress. He shook his head.

"No that's it, thank you" I responded at the waitress. She closed her notepad and walked away.

"You know, you should eat something for the human part of you" he laughed.

"Not hungry either. Why aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry" he simply answered.

"Fair enough" I said as I placed my hands on my lap.

"So...anything new?"

"Oh! Yes! That reminds me! I received a letter from my aunt this morning" I said as I reached into my pocket and took the folded envelope. "Do you mind?"

Once again he shook his head and reached for the centerpiece in the middle of the table and began to fumble with it. I took off my gloves and ripped the envelope open. I took out a sheet and unfolded it.

Daphne,

Your uncle is working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. If you plan to stay at Hogwarts I advise you to please take care of yourself. I hope you have fun during the holidays. We're all fine so there's no need to worry about us. Be safe.

-Lucinda

I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope.

"So my uncle got a job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"That's good news."

"I suppose" I said as I opened my bag and slipped the envelope inside.

"Your drinks" said the waitress as she placed my drink in front of me then in front of Cedric. I thanked the waitress and she walked away. I took a sip of my drink and wiped my lips with a napkin. I looked past Cedric and saw the two Ravenclaw girls looking at him.

"It seems to me those girls fancy you" I smiled as I took another sip of my drink. He slightly turned his head around and the girls quickly faced away from him. He smiled and looked back at me. "Why don't you go talk to them?" I teased.

He didn't say anything for a moment.  
"Oh, so is there someone else you'd like to talk to?"  
He blushed and chuckled. "Well...actually yes there is" he said as he looked into my eyes.  
Now, I wasn't jealous but I think I'd be much better off not asking who was on his mind. "What a lucky girl" is all I said and took another sip of my drink. "Do you know if she likes you back?"  
"At this point, I'm not sure..." I gave him a questioning look and he drank his drink. There was a long awkward silence for a while. I don't know how long a while was because the next thing I knew I was in deep thought. Do I want to ask who the girl is and save myself the trouble of finding out if I should say anything about it?


	18. Hufflepuff

.com/cgi/set?id=23960299

"Daphne…is everything alright? You seem a bit distracted."

"What? No I'm fine" I assured him by staring back at his honey colored eyes.

"Listen, we've been friends long enough for me to know when something is wrong. If there is anything you ever need, just tell me. You know I'll always be here" he smiled patting my cold hands.

I slowly removed my hands from his and reached for my butterbeer. "Thank you Cedric. You're really a nice guy and I hope the girl you love sees that" I said before I sipped a bit of my warm frothy drink. We both continued with our drinks and the rest of the way was silent. I could hear the clanging of glass around me and the low mutters of others. I set the buterbeer down on the coaster and gently wiped my lips. I carefully folded the napkin in a rectangle as a habit and set it next to the empty glass from which I drank my buterbeer.

"Should we go before the snow starts falling again?" he asked looking through the windows.

I turned my head towards where he was looking and through the foggy windows I could no longer see any snow falling. I stood up from my seat and Cedric followed. He reached into his pocket and before I could say anything he pulled out some sickles and set them on the table. I grabbed my coat hanging on the chair and slipped my hands through the sleeves as Cedric patiently waited next to me. I reached for my bag sitting on the chair and slung it over my shoulder with the strap across my chest. We walked out of the Three Broomsticks and just when I opened the door, I felt a slight cold breeze touch my face. We walked closely together through the quiet village covered by layers of white sheets of snow. Practically, not many people were around, but a few bodies walking through the village here and there. I felt quiet comfortable with him by my side so I leaned my head a bit near his shoulder.

"Anything in mind you want to do?" he asked looking down to me.

I couldn't think anything right away, but I just wanted him to be with me and like I told Hermione...catch up.

"I don't know. Do you?" I suggested looking up to see his face.

"Do you think it will be a good idea to ride brooms?" he asked curiously.

"Really?" I asked with uncertainty. There's one reason why I don't play Quidditch, I can't ride a broom.

"Yes, don't you?"

"Well…see the thing is I've never ridden a broom" I said in a whisper.

With that said he stopped walking and so did I. I turned my head away from him trying to avoid his expression of disbelief. I couldn't help myself so I turned back around and looked at his face. There it was the questioning look of disbelief. I smiled innocently and he kept staring at me.

"Really Cedric" I blurted "as vampires" I whispered in a real low voice hoping no one was around to hear "my family never found it necessary to use a broom."

"I see" he said. We continued to walk, this time he knew what he wanted to do. We made our way back to Hogwarts hoping the snow would no longer fall for the day so we can ride brooms. "Well then, as the best Quidditch Captain Seeker, I shall teach you."

"…I'm going to have to disappoint you because I'm not sure about best…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, because once you teach me, I will make _**you **_look like the student" I said in a cocky voice.

I was 3 in the afternoon when we walked to the castle and fortunately the snow had completely stopped. Through the thick white fluffy clouds, spots of sunlight shined through. We arrived at the empty Entrance Hall and Cedric made a right turn and I followed. He guided me to a door hidden between the walls and just as he reached out for the knob, the door opened and a Hufflepuff student walked out.

"Oh, hey Cedric" he said as he passed by and quickly glanced at me. Cedric held the door for me and gestured me to step inside. I gracefully and curiously walked inside and waited. The door closed behind him and I turned around and saw many Hufflepuff students hanging out in the common room. Other students would stare at me and I pretended not to notice. Luckily it was Saturday so I wasn't wearing my Gryffindor robes but I'm sure many recognized me as the girl that hangs out with the Golden Trio. It was a bit awkward being in a room full of people that looked at you like you don't belong.

"They're not used to seeing a Gryffindor around here" joked Cedric.

I think some were disturbed by my presence so they stood up and walked away. I knew that wasn't a reason. It was because Cedric wasn't the only Hogwarts champion and I was friends with their competition—Harry Potter. We walked upstairs to his dorm. I was glad it was empty. As he looked for his broom I looked out the window to see the sun shine.

"Found it" he said as he lifted his broom up in the air with one hand "let's go."

"Mind if I leave my coat here?"

"Sure, just leave it on my bed" he said pointing to a four post near the window. I took off my coat and my scarf and left it on the corner of his bed. I then followed him out the door and through the common room.


	19. Quidditch Lesson

I walked out of the dorm and into the common room where some students just kept their scowling gazes at me. I lowered my head to avoid making any eye contact and sped out the room. We arrived at the Quidditch pitch and Cedric laid the broom on the grass.

"Alright, first things first, you have to pick up a broom."

"That shouldn't be hard" I said in a haughty voice. I walked to the side of the broom stretched out my right arm over the broom and said "up."

"You were saying?" teased Cedric.

I glared at him and was determined to try again. "Up," I said once again and still nothing happened.

"Let me help you" he said as he moved behind me and put his right hand over mine. I couldn't help but feel a tingling in my stomach as Cedric's scent filled the air around me.

"Up," he said.

Just then the broom jumped up ad I caught it. I then mounted the broom and sat on it for a long while.

"I can't do this" I whimpered using both of my hands to hold on for dear life on the handle of the broom.

"Yes you can," he assured. "Here," he said as he mounted the broom on the space behind me. He put his arms around me from each side and put his hands over mine. He then kicked off the ground and I gave a small yelp and closed my eyes as hard as I could because I was too afraid to open them.

"Open your eyes," he said in a soft voice.

Slowly I did as I was told. When my eyes were opened wide, we were halfway up the stadium.

"Think you can do it on your own?"

I nodded my head and he landed the broom. He got off and I stayed seated on the broom.

"Now, don't be afraid and try not to go up to high yet."

I nodded my head and I slowly began gaining altitude. I must've gotten too excited because the next thing I knew I was falling. The broom had slipped from my hands and I was on the verge of seriously breaking some bones. Luckily my body never made it to the floor. Cedric had caught me in his arms.

"I got you," he said as he looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush a little—both from embarrassment of nearly falling and because I was in Cedric's arms. We looked into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity until I managed to say "thanks."

Before anything else could happen he gently set me down. I picked up his broom and gave it to him.

"Here, I give up. I wouldn't want your broom to get hurt."

He laughed at what I said and grabbed his broom.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he leaned his foot on the broom. "Do, is there anything you want to do now?"

I looked around trying to find something else we could do next. There was nothing much to do inside the castle so I thought it would be best just to hang out with Cedric.

"Let's stay out here" I said as I reached down the ground and grabbed a pile of snow.

I made the pile into a snowball and threw it at Cedric's chest and then I made a run for it.

He also grabbed a pile of snow and made it into a snowball. I was having too much fun running away from Cedric hat I didn't bother using my vampire speed to run away from him. Yet, every time he aimed a snowball at me he always missed by nearly an inch. While he was busy making more snowballs, I hid behind a tree near the Black Lake. I thought I had lost Cedric so I came out of my hiding spot and was attacked by a big bear hug from behind. It turns out Cedric was right behind me all along. I squirmed to wriggle free but it was no use. Being in Quidditch had its advantages. It wasn't just a way of life for guys but it also gave them muscle toned arms.

"I give! I give!" I said annoyed.

He laughed at me and let me go.

"That wasn't fair" I said looking like an angry child.

"Fair? You were the one that started it" he said offended.

"I know that, but look at you. You're nearly twice my size!" I said exaggerating.

He laughed once again and shook his head. "What now?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I said as I walked over to the bench sitting in front of the Black Lake and Cedric followed.

The first few minutes were quiet and all you could hear was the faint chip of some birds. Then Cedric—not sitting more than a few inches away from me—began to break the silence. "Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy hanging out with you?"

I had nothing to say so instead I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He then leaned his cheek on the top of my head.

"I'm glad to hear that" I said with my eyes still closed.

"We should do this more often" he suggested.

I smiled and agreed "we should."


End file.
